No Way! Not Her!
by Zeusgal13
Summary: Percy and his friends are have a great time until a new camper comes along. Percy finds out that the new camper is Nancy Bobofits, his 6th grade bully! They end up going on a quest together! She's a Half-Blood but who is her godly parent? After TLO!
1. That couldn't be her!

**Hey this is a story about Percy and his friends having a great time at Camp Half- Blood!! Percy and Annabeth are together and nothing can get it the way!! Yeah, Right!!!! Percy and Grover find an unexpected friend and Camp! Who is this girl....Nancy Bobofit, Percy bully from the 6th grade!!! She's a Half- Blood!!!! But how is her godly Parent? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Grover, Annabeth and me were sitting on Half- Blood hill. Annabeth and Percy had been going out for about a year now. They were back at camp from last year where Percy saved Olympus and the whole world. Anyways they were two weeks into camp and they were have the time of there lives.

" Grover stop it" Annabeth said.

" But its true!!!! I think Juniper was looking at another....Satyr!!!!" Grover was claiming that Juniper was cheating on him.

" Grover...thats stupid. Juniper would never do that" I said.

" Guys!!!!!!!!!!"

" Oh come on" Annabeth said. I stood up with her and we laced fingers. Walking back up the hill Grover kept saying he was right.

" Ok Grover your right!!" He only gasped and ran off. I laughed.

" I think he lost his mind"

" Oh...I'll talk to Juniper to try and straighten things out" She said. I looked down and smile. Annabeth looked at me and we kissed.

" So what do you want to do today? " I asked.

" I don't know....maybe I can whip your butt at sword play"

" What! You know I always go easy on you"

" Oh whatever"

" Fine then we'll fight but don't cry when you get hurt" I said.

" Ha!!! Fine we'll make a bet"

" What kind of bet?"

" Loser has to do something that the winner tells them"

" Fine, your on"

She came forward. Our lips brushed against each other. I was about to kiss her when she pulled away. She smiled and walked off. I chased after her. Hugging her waist from behind we walked to the pavilion for breakfast. Siting down I heard a few people mutter " Did you see the new girl?"

Someone was new to the camp? Then Chiron announced.

" Campers we have a new Half- Blood to add to our family! Say hello to..."

A girl stood up from the head table. She had red hair and freckles. She smiled and showed her crocked teeth. I gasped. That couldn't be her. That isn't...

"...Nancy Bobofits" Chiron said. I just about died. No way!!! She couldn't be a half-blood. Thsi could be happening?

**I know its short but trust me it gets better!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Percy, can you take her?

**Hello Readers. Sorry I didn't update any of my stories sooner. In case you haven't heard I'm going to Germany!!! And Paris. Well I will hop on a train ride for two hours to get to Paris!!! And tomorrow I will see and go up the Eiffel Tower!!! Yeah so anyway I will be very busy and it might take a long time for me to update so please be patient. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

My jaw dropped. I looked over at Grover and he looked as if he was going to faint. How could this happen. This wasn't real. Nancy was in the 6th grade same as me when Chiron was there. How come Grover or Chiron didn't notice Nancy but noticed me. I couldn't believe she was a half-blood. Everyone stopped clapping and saying hello. I started to remember how Nancy was in the 6th grade to Grover and me and I could not let this happen. There had to be a mistake. I ran over to the head table and Chiron looked at me as if he knew what I was going to do. Nancy was still at the head table when I marched over.

" Chiron this has to be a mistake. She can't be a half-blood!" I said.

" Now Percy, I know what your thinking. Nancy is just figuring out who she is. I'm sure you can relate to that. So please be sensitive-"

" Sensitive!!! You want me to be sensitive to HER! She never cared if she hurt Grover's feelings or got me in trouble"

" Percy lower your voice please"

" Chiron this can't happen! You can't be serious!"

" Percy!"

" What!"

" Calm down" he yelled. I did. Some campers were looking my way. Annabeth raise her hands in the air like she was saying" What". I turned away.

" Percy!" Nancy said. She looked at me with wide eyes. " Your here? What-I don't understand? Your a...half-blood"

" Yeah and I'm hoping your not!" I snapped.

" Percy" Chiron warned. Grover came over to the scene.

" You too!" Nancy screamed.

" Well...I'm not a half-blood I'm...." Grover falter and looked terrified of Nancy.

" Chiron are you sure" I asked.

" Yes Percy ,Nancy is a half-blood"

" Who's her parent?"

" Well that's the question we all want to know,right"

I sighed. I walked over to Nancy. She squinted her eyes and I narrowed mine.

" Jackson" she said.

" Bobofit" then I walked back to my table. Grover sat by me.

" Why her?" he said. " Why didn't I notice her?"

" I don't know but...she can't be one of us"

That after noon Annabeth came up to me.

" Hey, what was all that with Chiron and the new girl?"

" Nothing" I said not sure if I should tell Annabeth about Nancy.

" You don't...know her? Do you?"

I didn't answer her question.

" Percy?" she begged.

" Fine...I do know her" I said.

" From where?"

" School...6th grade"

" That was a long time ago"

" When I first came to camp" I said.

" Yeah so...like...are you guys like friends?"

" No! Never will be" I spat.

" Ok well...I just wanted to know" She sounded relived.

Annabeth and I walked over to the arena. We fought for a little bit.

" So about that bet" I said.

" Prepare to lose" She challenged me. I strike first and she sidesteped. I stepped forward forcing her to move back. Annabeth was a great sword fighter. She knew strategy. The only thing was I knew her moves as well as she knew mine so there wasn't anyone winning. After a few moments we made our way to the center of the ring. I decied to try and knock her sword away with that trick Luke taught me. Right when I was about to do so someone called my name.

" Percy!" I got distracted and forgot to defend myself. Annabeth kicked my chest and sent me to the floor. With her sword and my chest and saw Chrion, Grover and Nancy coming our way.

" Go Annabeth!" Grover said. I looked at her and she noticed them coming. With her not looking I knocked her off her feet and she fell on the floor. Then I rolled over and held her down with my hand's. Her knife flew was out of her reach.

" Percy" she said. I only laughed. She tried to get out of my grip but I tangled my legs in hers and grabbed her wrist so she couldn't move.

" Let me go!" she said.

" Whats the magic word" I said.

" Percy get off"

" Not until you say the magic words!"

" Ilovepercyjackson" she mumbled.

" I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" I said.

"I love Percy Jackson " she said.

" What was that ou said?"

" I LOVE PERCY JACKSON" she screamed so the whole arena echoed. I let her go and she pushed me off. I rolled on my back.

" Oh stop it you love birds" Grover said helping me up. I offered my hand to Annabeth but she didn't take it. Standing up she said " Hello Chiron" Nancy appeared by Chiron's side and Annabeth scowled.

" Whats up" I said.

" Oh, I'm just showing Nancy around the camp"

" Grover!" Someone called. Juniper walked in the arena with her arms crossed. " Grover whats wrong with you"

Grover crossed his arms and turned the other way.

" I asked the same thing" he said.

" Grover you losing it! We need to talk"

" I don't want to ta-AHH" Juniper grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the arena. Annabeth and I started to laugh. Another camper ran in too. Stacy from the Aphrodite cabin whispered something in Chiron ear. He nodded and said" I'll be right there" she left.

" Whats wrong?" I asked.

" One of the horses hurt his wing. Annabeth can you take Nancy from here" he said. Annabeth shifter her weight to the other leg. Her gray eyes looked angry.

" I can't. I have Greek study with Courtney in 5"

" Oh...well, Percy can you take her?"

" What!" I said. Why would Chiron asked that! He knows I don't like her.

" Percy please". I made the mistake and looked in his big brown eyes.

" Fine" I mumbled.

" Great take her around and then to her cabin. Nancy Lunch in at 4" with That he left.

" Well I'll leave you two " Annabeth said and walked away. I ran over to her.

" Annabeth whats wrong"

" Nothing" she looked away. I turned her jaw to face me and smiled. She did to.

" Stop it" she laughed. I laughed and kissed her. Walking away Nancy looked around the arena.

" Come on" I said not knowing what I got myself into.

**Read and REVIEW!!!! I'll try to update sooner!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Need some answers

**Hello readers!! I'm back from Paris and it is so Pretty!!!! and BIG!!! a lot of walking and stairs!! the picture of the Eiffel Tower and the other monuments are nowhere near as big as it is in real life!!! Anyway on with the story!!! Read and REVIEW!!**

**Percy's POV**

I walked out of the arena with Nancy following behind. She walked along me with out a word. I looked at her closely this time. Her red hair had grown and was pulled up in a high pony tale. She wore jeans and a white shirt. With green eyes and freckled cheeks, she looked around the camp with her arms folded across her chest. I notice she was a little shorter than I, about Annabeth's height. I guess she noticed me looking at her and turned around to bark " What!"

" Oh, um..nothing" I said. She rolled her eyes. We walked up a hill and the sun hit our faces.

" That's the stables" I said trying to make conversation. Nancy only nodded. We walked up to the cabins.

' Those are the cabins for the 12 Olympians and those are the minor gods and extra cabins" I pointed out.

" What cabin am I in?" she asked. Her voice was a little bit deeper then her high pitched annoying voice in the 6th grade.

" You will stay in one of the extra cabins for now"

" Why?"

" Because we don't know who your godly parent is" I replied.

" My what?"

I looked at her. She had a confused look on her face.

" No one told you"

" Told me what"

" About the gods"

" Oh yeah that horse guy said something like that but....its not true right" she smirked.

" Well...it is true and one of your parents are one of them" I wondered how am I going to tell her this. I never had this kind of conversation with someone who was new at camp. Annabeth usually did that kind of thing.

" No my dad is a lawyer in New York and my step mom is a teacher" she said.

" Did you know who your real mom was" I asked her. he paused for a moment then answered me " My father never talks about her but he said that she left him when I was little"

" Do you remember her" she didn't answer that question. We kept walking until we camp into the other set of cabins.

" So...um,Percy?"

" Yeah"

" Well...um...look, I don't really know whats going on here and well....I just"

" Need some answers" I finished.

" Yeah"

" Well...I've been through the same thing when I was 12. Remember that summer after Yancy. Well I came here"

" How?"

" Well when I was out on vacation with my mom the Minotaur showed up and well chased us all the way to camp and-"

" You killed it"

" How do you know that?" Now one new that but the kids at camp.

" Your very famous around here" I blushed.

" So how did you came here" I asked.

" I was out with my dad when... look I want to talk about it" She yelled.

" Ok...you don't have to" I felt a bad for her. I remember when I first came to camp. I wondered what happen to her? We walked up to a cabin that had a few campers inside.

' Well this is your cabin" Nancy walked up to the door and peered inside.

" Walk in" I said and followed her the the room. A camper walked over and greeted her. She put her stuff down and looked around.

" Just follow the campers to the pavilion when lunch starts...and Nancy?"

" Yeah"

" If you want to talk...I'm in cabin three" I said before leaving the area. I didn't know why I said that. I felt pity for her. I know how it feels not to know your parent and finding out there's a whole different world around you. I walked to my cabin and sat down. Laying on the bed I dozed off until I heard a knock at my door.

**OH, Nancy is going to talk to Percy. Maybe you can figure out who her parent is!!! Read and REVIEW!!!**


	4. It's nothing, I promise

**Hey!!! Today I'm just chilling out but tomorrow I'm off to see two castles for three days so I'm not going to up date that fast!!! Anyway!!! Enjoy the chapter! Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I open the door and Nancy stood in front of me.

" Um...hi" I said not sure what to say.

" Hey...um, I just wanted to...talk" she said.

I remember telling her that she could talk to me if she needed to." Yeah, any time"I said. She walked in my room.

" I don't want to make a habit of it" she spat as I closed to door.

" So...you like camp" I asked. She didn't answer my question but looked around my room.

" Why is it like your at the beach and a bunch of water everywhere" she asked.

" I'm the son of Poseidon, the sea god" Nancy sat down on Tyson bed.

" So..." I said.

" Oh, yeah...um....I was hoping that you could help me figure out who my...mom is" Nancy implied.

" Well...I'm not the smartest person in camp....your should ask one of the Athena kids, like Annabeth to help you"

" Why her?" Nancy asked rather quickly.

" Well she helped me figure out who I was"

Nancy smirked " Who your girlfriend"

" Yeah" I said. Nancy started to laugh.

" What are you laughing about?" I asked her.

" You have a girlfriend. I mean like Percy Jackson the outcast of the year having a GIRLFRIEND! What kind of loser would like you" she laughed harder. My face reddened.

" Yeah well somethings change" I said. _And somethings stay the same,_ I thought. Nancy was still the same Nancy back in the 6th grade. I don't know why I'm being nice to her. I stood up and open the door.

" Your free to go" I said. She stopped laughing and look at me.

" But your suppose to help me"

" Help you! No way!" I said. Nancy stood up too.

" Why are you being so mean"

" I'm mean, look at you! If you want help your not going to find it here" I yelled.

" Fine, I don't want to spend my time talking to a phsyco who thinks the Greek gods are real"

" Good Luck lasting in the real world"

Nancy came up to my face. I stared into her green eyes.

" Why won't you just drop dead" she screamed.

" You know what " I yelled back.

" What!"

" I don't know why I even bother talking to you"

" I don't know why I even bothered to come here"

" Then leave" I yelled.

" I will and-"

" Percy?" someone said from outside. Annabeth stood on the steps leading to my cabin.

" Annabeth, um...." I said.

" Am I interrupting something?" she asked looking at Nancy will narrowed eyes.

" No, I was just about to leave" Nancy spat in my face and walked off to her cabin.

" Annabeth I'm sorry. I was just-"

" Why were you talking to her?" Annabeth questioned me.

" Nothing, she just wanted help to figure out who her mom was and then we got into a fight and she left. It was nothing. She's still the same brat she was years ago"

" I thought you said you guys weren't friends"

" Were not"

" Well, why was she in your cabin" Annabeth asked again.

" Its nothing Annabeth" I said and went inside my cabin. That last sentence came out harsher then I meant it to. Annabeth walked inside behind me.

" Well sorry, I just want to know why some girl is in the same cabin with my boyfirend" she said. I turned around and held her hands in mine.

" It's nothing, I promise" I assured her.

" Percy...I don't know" I hugged her.

" Will you be happy if I said I wouldn't talk to her again" I said.

" Ok...and remember, your mine" She said and kissed my lips. I smiled.

" Lets go to lunch" I said. We held hands as we walked down to the pavilion. Grover met up with us.

" So how was it with Juniper"

"We worked it out....I was wrong" he said rubbing his ear. I looked at Annabeth and she laughed. We sat down at my table and Annabeth walked over to her table.

" So I heard you had to walk Nancy around the camp....are you ok? What did she do you"Grover asked.

" Nothing....we just had an argument. She hasn't changed since the 6th grade" I said. Grover shivered.

" If she trying to put peanut butter in my hair again...I'll...I'll...."

" Grover don't worry about it. If she dose anything to you I'll make her wish she was in Tartarus"

I made two promises that evening. One I will keep and one I don't know if I should even try to. Nancy came in and sat on the table behind Grover. He shivered again. I thought that my day might just get worse. And for once...I was right.

**OOO What will Happen next! In the next chapter Nancy finds out who her mom is!!! And Percy finds out that he will have to go one a quest with her!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Nancy Bobofits, Daughter of

**This chapter will reveal Nancy's mother!!!! But she gets a big surprise when the gods find out about it! Lets just say two gods aren't happy about Nancy's mom having a child!!! What will happen? Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Grover was on the verge of tears, Nancy sat so close to him.

" Grover, calm down" I said to him.

" But I...I..." he stammered. Nancy looked back and noticed Grover shacking. A grim smile crossed her lips. Uh,oh!, I thought. Then before I knew it, ketchup was on the back of his head.

" Baaahhhhhhh" Grover screamed. I stood up. Nancy looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

" What" she said.

" Can you stop picking on him" I replied.

" And what are you going to do about" I didn't say anything. She laughed and dropped her pizza on his lap.

" That's for not helping me" she said. I picked up some of my pasta and throw it at her. By this time everyone was looking at us.

" And that's was for coming here" I said. Then with fists full of food all hell broke lose.

Tacos, salad, pasta, pizza, chips, enchiladas, soda cans, cheese, and fruit were flying. Campers ducked for cover under the tables as others were throwing food in their faces. Nancy, covered in salad dressing and pizza sauce, was throwing salad at me. Grover was under the table as I defended him. I ducked as a piece of cheese flew over my head. I grabbed a hand full of whatever was next to me and throw it at Nancy. Standing up I felt a splat of ketchup hit the side of my right cheek. Then a enchilada covered the other cheek. I ducked again and crawled under the table with Grover. Stacy, the daughter of Aphrodite, ran over to Nancy.

" Nancy, why are you throwing food? You look like crap now! I didn't just fix your hair for nothing!" she wailed. Then a taco hit her pink shirt. Stacy screamed and ducked under the table, grabbing Nancy with her.

I stood up and ran to where Annabeth was. She had pasta in her hair and her clothes weren't spared.

" Seaweed Brain, why did you start this?" she asked.

" I didn't mean to! Nancy-"

" You broke your promise to me!" she screamed.

" Annabeth, I was defending Grover!"

A soda can sailed across the table a landed on my back. I looked over and a piece of fruit hit my chest. Nancy stood a few feet away from me. I stood up.

" That's it" I yelled.

" Percy!!" Annabeth screamed at me. I had enough of Nancy crap. I felt that tugging in my gut and a wave of water gulped Nancy up. The water began to spin into a funnel. Nancy screamed and I walked into the tornado. Water moved around us. I was about to send another wave at Nancy when something caught my eye. I lost control and funnel of water slashed to the ground. Nancy was drenched with water, but everyone was looking at the sign above Nancy's head.

" What?" she said. Chiron came over.

" Great gods! What in Hades was going on" he said looking at the mess we made. Then his eyes caught the sigh.

The image was clear. A pair of gold wings shimmered over Nancy's head. It looked like Hermes sign but something was different. A wreath was in the middle of the wings.

" The Winged Goddess, Future teller, virgin goddess of strength and speed. Nancy Bobofits, daughter of Niki, Goddess of Victory" Chiron announced.

Everyone was silent. The image faded.

" My mother?" Nancy said.

" Yes, your mother is Niki. Your a half-blood" Chiron said. Then he turned to me.

" Now will someone tell me who started this....food fight" All the campers pointed at Nancy and me. I stood there speechless. All I could think of was Nancy being Niki's daughter. That couldn't be true! Nancy showed not sign of being her daughter! Stacy ran over to Nancy.

" That's great, Nancy!! Now you know who your mother is! You get to get a new cabin. We have to celebrate! My cabin in 30 minutes"

" Nancy isn't going anywhere but to the kitchen with Mr. Jackson to do dishes and back here to clean this whole place up" Chiron said.

" What!" I yelled.

" Percy...." He stopped at just looked at me.

" Alright, shows over! Everyone back to there cabin! Rest up because capture the flag is tomorrow! Athena verses Poseidon"

I was excited about Capture the Flag but now I wasn't to sure. I looked over at Annabeth. she turned away from me.

" Annabeth, I'm sorry" I said. She still didn't answer.

" Annabeth please" no respond " Fine, I see....your just scared that I'm gonna beat you at Capture the Flag tomorrow" I said.

" What! Your going down!" She wipped around to face me. I smiled.

" Oh, really" I said.

" Yes, Athena always has a plan"

" So about that bet we made"

" It's still on! Prepare to lose" she said.

" I already have something in mind for you to do, once I win the bet"

" It wouldn't matter because I'm gonna win"

" Well see about that" I said and hugged her. She pushed away.

" Sorry I can't hug the enemy" she said. I grabbed her hands.

" What about kissing" I said. She smiled.

" That could be an exception" I leaned in and just as our lips touched they parted.

" Come on, Lover Boy. We have to wash those dishes" Nancy said yanking me away from Annabeth. I stumbled backward and got my balance.

" What was that for" I said glaring at her. She just shrugged and faced Annabeth.

" Abigail, right" Nancy said.

" Annabeth" she corrected. Nancy pressed her lips together then walked off.

" Sorry about that. She's a little rude" I said.

" Whatever" Annabeth whispered before walking to her cabin.

" Percy" Chiron called from behind me. I sighed.

" I'm going" I yelled back then went to the kitchen.

**It was Niki, goddess of Victory!!! See was happens next when two gods confront Nancy because of her mom! Will that force them to go on a quest!Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Where is what?

**Hola!!!! Well just read and REVIEW!!!! Hope you like the chapter!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Being in the same room with Nancy wasn't all that bad...NOT!!! Dude, I stood there washing most of the dishes while she nagged on and on about how she doesn't belong here. I mean, I couldn't agree more with that but can you at least SHUT UP! I hate lava spray guns and lava all together so when ever Nancy would toss the dish into the lava bucket some would come out and gaze my skin. After another hour I had enough.

" I mean like, If I didn't have to come here I would be at home! Watching TV and having fun! What kinda loser would want to come here and-"

" Would you shut up!" I screamed. Nancy stopped talking.

" Look we didn't want to come here! We had to!" I said.

Nancy just ignored me and continued to washed her stack of dishes.

The next morning everyone was getting ready for Capture the Flag. I walked over to the arena and found the Athena cabin working on their sword play. I walked over to where Annabeth was and tapped her shoulder.

" What" she screamed then spun around to face me. " Oh, its you Seaweed Brain" she said with a smile.

" So y'all need some pointers on fighting from the master or is this all you got" I said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

" If you want to get your ass kick then be my guest" she said. I smiled and walked to the middle of the floor.

" So who wants to go first" I asked.

" Oh, no it doesn't go like that" Annabeth said with her arms crossed.

" Then how does it go?"

" We battle with each other first then whoever wins gets to fight you"

" Ohhh....so the best is for the last, ok" I said the waited on the sidelines.

" That's not fair! Annabeth always wins" said, Helen, who was versing Annabeth. _Clang!!!_Annabeth knocked Helen's sword out of her hand.

" And maybe if you would stop talking that would change" she said. After an hours pass it was down to Annabeth and Malcolm. Malcolm was as good as Annabeth. It took a while for Annabeth to win but of course she did.

Finally it was just me and Annabeth.

" So class ready to learn a new lesson" I said.

" Oh, don't get to cocky. You never win when you do that" she said.

" I did the same thing with the telkahines on St Helen's and I killed most of them"

" Then you erupted the whole volcano"

" I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" I said.

She laughed " Yeah, class threes your first lesson"

Everyone laughed.

" Yeah, haha....I'm the teacher" I said.

" Lets see if you can put your money where your mouth is" Annabeth said then we fought. She jabbed at my feet and I jumped up. Ducking from my strike she jabbed at my chest. I deflected it with my sword. I stepped closer to her causing her to move back. Then our swords clanged back and forth. Every strike I made she blacked it and every strike she made I deflected it. Then I swiped her dagger out of her hands and my sword was at her chest.

I smiled and picked up her knife.

" This doesn't effect the bet we made right" I said twirling her knife around.

" Whatever" she said and grabbed the knife away from me.

" Oh don't be a soar loser" I said.

" I'm not....I just thought of a plan to beat you at Capture the Flag" she smiled.

" What can I say? Athena always has a plan" I said.

The camp was divided into two teams. Athena had Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, Nike, and Hebe. Poseidon had, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Hades, and the Undetermined. Aphrodite and the other were on the blechers cheering.

" Whoa!!!! Go Nancy!!!!! Gray team!!!!!" Stacy was cheering. Athena's flag was gray and mine was blue-green. I looked over at Nancy. She was on Annabeth team. I hope Annabeth doesn't use her las bait like she used me when I was 12.

" Ok now here's the plan" I said to my crew.

" I want Ares to go on defence, Nico and three undetermined will go post guard, Hephaestus will run the outer sides and Apollos with me! Got it...Good" I ordered. I wondered what Annanbeth's plan was. Well, whatever it is....I better be ready for it.

I lead the Apollo's down the field with Ares guarding us. Just as I get to their side I notice Nancy was on guard....by herself! Why would Annabeth do that? I ran up to the flag.

" Hey!" Nancy said and tried to fight me. I caused her sword to fall and took the flag. This was wired. Why would Annabeth only have one person guarding the flag? I was about to run with the flag when I stopped. I didn't know why I stopped. I didn't want to leave Nancy alone. She could get hurt. But why would care about her! I don't know. This was a game and I had to win. The just as I was about to run off I decided to run back to Nancy.

" Percy...what are you doing?" Clarrise yelled.

" Here" I said then tossed the flag to her." Take it" The flag turned the color red and Clarisse ran. I ran back to Nancy. I had no idea what I just did.

" Where's Annabeth?" I asked Nancy.

" I don't know" she replied " What are you doing?"

I looked around then...

" Percy what is wrong with you!" Annabeth came out of nowhere.

" You were suppose to take the flag and run then we were gonna trap you but you didn't! You gave it to Clarisse!"

" Where were you!" I asked. Then something weird happened. The sky went dark and a bright light came out of the sky. Ares, the god of war, appeared in front of Annabeth and I.

" Where is it!" he boomed. I looked at him.

" Where is what?" I asked.

" Not you" said a second voice. Athena popped up in front of as well. " Her" she said pointing to Nancy.

" M-Me"

" Yes! Not where is it?" Ares asked again. He walked passed Annabeth and stood in front of Nancy. Chiron and the other campers came over. Clarisse had the flag in her hands. we won.

" Where is what?" Nancy asked.

" My chariot!"

" I don't...know...sir"

" Of course you do!" Athena yelled " Your Nike's daughter!"

" What do you mean" Chiron asked.

" Nike took my chairot!" Ares yelled.

" I'll explain!" Athena said " Now we were versing Nike to a game and Ares here made a bet with her, who ever wins takes the chariot. And being a soar loser Ares got angry."

" Then why are you here?" I asked out loud. Athena glared at me.

" The goddess of Victory has always been jealous of me because being wise is better in battle to win victory so she took my shield along with Ares chariot"

" And we want it back" Ares yelled.

" Ok, I see but Nancy had nothing to do with it" Chiron said.

" Wrong....I will see to it that Ms. Bobofits will go on a quest to find my chariot"

" And my daughter will go as well to stand for Athena" Annabeth's mom said looking at her.

" You have a week! If you fail at this then you will be punished" Ares yelled then poof the both of them were gone.

Chiron ordered a meeting. Stacy sat next to Nancy, of course. I notice they were hanging out a lot. Everyone was talking.

" Quiet" Chiron yelled.

" Now we have a quest. Nancy will go as well as Annabeth"

" Why do I have to go" Nancy asked. Stacy was trying to fixing Nancy hair and Nancy showed her away.

" Because if you don't then Ares will kill you" I said.

" Was I talking to you, Percy" Nancy yelled.

" Well if you wouldn't asked dumb questions then maybe I wouldn't have to answer" I said.

" Ok....Percy sit down" Chiron yelled. I did.

" Nancy you must go to the attic"

" The what?" she asked.

" The attic" I said. She glared at me.

" Look would you just-" I sent a wave of water to splash her in the face from the cup of water next to me.

" What the" she yelled.

" Percy stop that"

" That's what happen at the museum!" Nancy yelled.

" Duh!!!!" I said.

" And Ms. Dodds-"

" ha...you said Ms. Dodds.....she was real"

" Duh!!! Its just that everyone else thought she wasn't so I just played along"

" Why"

" I don't know"

" That's was stupid-"

" Your stupid"

" Why won't you drop dead"

" Percy" Chiron screamed. Nancy ran out of the room and up the stairs to the attic.

" Nancy" Chiron said and follow after her.

" Percy why do you have to be a jerk" Stacy yelled at me.

" What!"

" Percy, Nancy likes you"

**OMGS! Nancy likes Percy! WHAT!!!! And they might have to go on a quest together! READ and REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Your not the one

**Hello!!!!!! Well....um...idk.....read and REVIEW!!!!!! :)**

**Percy's POV**

Grover was the first to fall over laughing. I know it seems mean but I was too. I tried to contain my laughter but after a few smirks I managed to choke out " What!?"

Stacy was there looking at me with disgust. " Percy, why can't you just grow up!" she yelled at me and ran off to go comfort Nancy.

" Oh, gods!!!" Grover said rolling on the floor. I stood up clutching my stomach and steadied my balance on my chair. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I looked over at Annabath, who had her head down but I saw red cheeks through her hair. Looking up I notice a few people laughing or looking at me the same way Stacy was. I took a few breaths then calmed my stomach down. Chiron came back with Nancy and Stacy behind him. The room was silent. I looked down and cleared my throat.

Oh, man....I was a jerk. But I mean like why would Nancy like me. I have a girlfriend, a new life, why would anyone like me( except Annabeth). I sat down and Grover did too, though he put his head down. After an awkward silence Chiron spoke.

" Nancy tell us what the Oracel said"

Nancy stood up but kept her head down.

" Go on" Stacy ensured her.

" _Fate must repeat itself in a different form,_

_friendships made others torn"_

Nancy paused. No one spoke then she forced the rest out of her mouth.

"_ Five will go, four come back,_

_A liking is what you'll lack,_

_Three entwined, Two together,_

_your not..."_

Nancy stopped.

" Yes, Dear?" Chiron asked.

" _Your not the one_....." The rest she whispered. I couldn't make out what she said.

" Very well, Nancy" Chiron added. She sat back down.

" Now we need five campers...."

No one said a thing. The Prophecy said " Five will go, four come back" No one wanted to be that one.

" Nancy and Annabeth makes two"

" I'll go...for Nancy" Stacy offered.

" We have three" Chiron spoke.

Annabeth turned to me.

" Percy, come on....go with me" She asked.

" Annabeth I don't-" Her eyes dropped and she gave me her cute 'puppy dog face'.

" Well...I guess"

" Thanks"

" I'll go" I said " for Annabeth"

" Great....four"

" Me too" Grover said. Then he smile.

" For Percy and Annabeth" he added. I laughed.

" The famous trio!" I gave Grover a high five and we both hugged Annabeth.

" Ok...we have are volunteers. Now get some rest! You'll need it! We leave at 6:30" Chiron announced.

I got up from the chair and walked outside.

" Thanks for coming with me guys" Annabeth told Grover and me.

" No problem...we can't go on a quest without each other...we never have" I said.

" Well...except that one summer when you had to come find and save me from the Cyclops"

" True...but in the end we were together" I said.

" So if were the famous Trio, and Annabeth's your girl....what am I?" Grover asked me.

" Dude...you and me are the Dynamic Duo...and me and Annabeth are....Partners in Crime...Duh!!"

We all laughed.

" I'll catch you guys later" Grover said before running off the find Juniper.

" So...." Annabeth said.

" Yeah?"

" Um...that sure was a crazy meeting, huh?" Annabeth laughed nervously.

" yeah...I mean...that Prophacy" I said. Annabeth's smile dropped.

" What?" I asked.

" Is that all you can think of...the prophecy! Not the fact that miss. I-don't-like-it-here likes you! You have a girlfriend and if you ever think for one second that you'll leave me for her I'll rip-"

" Whoa! Whoa, wait a second Annabeth! I don't think that. Your the only one I'll ever love...I'll ever need"

" Percy, How am I suppose to know that!"

" Because you trust me" I said.

" But...."

It was silent.

" Fine...now about that bet" her smile returned.

" Oh yeah....so, what is it?" she asked.

" Well let me see..." I said tapping my chin with my finger.

" You could I don't know...go on a date with me?" I asked. Annabeth and me have been going out but we never been on a real date in the outside world.

" Like Dinner and movie" I said.

" Well...do I haaaave to" she said.

" What do you mean? You don't want to?"

She laughed " Of course I do" she said then jumped up and kissed my lips. I smiled and blushed.

" Great, after the quest then"

" Sure"

I walked her to her cabin said goodnight and kissed. Walking back to my cabin, I though to myself. Why did I stop and go back for Nancy in Capture the Flag. I remember something made me stop. I thought she might get hurt so went back to...to. To what? Save her? Protect her? Why did go back for her? I didn't like Nancy...right?

_Percy why are you second guessing yourself? You don't like Nancy!_

But she likes me! And you can't help but like the person who likes you?

_Its Nancy!!! No way!!!!_

Look If a guy/girl liked you....would you like them or at least try to get to know them!

_You do know Nancy! She's cold hearted! A brat! She's mean!!! She made you life in the 6th grade a living hell!!!!_

So Annabeth and me hated each other at first and know were in love!

_See your with Annabeth!!!! Not Nancy!!!! Think about Annabeth!!_

But-

WHAM!!!!!!! I was on the floor.

" Watch were your going!" someone yelled at me.

" What?!?" I moaned. Stacy was on the floor next to me rubbing her head. Her light brown hair was covering her face. She moved it back and slide a pink headband in its place.

" Sorry" I said.

" Whatever" she mumbled not letting me help her up.

" Are you ok?" I asked.

" Why are you talking me? I don't like jerks like you" she yelled.

" What the hell did I do!?" I yelled back.

" Its all because of you Nancy scared of her prophecy!"

" What do I have to do with her Prophacy?"

" In the end in said that she wasn't the one y-" her hand cover her mouth.

"She wasn't the one what?" I said. I suddenly wanted to know the prophecy.

" Nothing" Stacy said then ran off.

**Percy's in Nancy Prophecy! But what did it say? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. You went through this?

**Hello...geuss what!!!! I just saw the movie My sister's Keeper and it made me cry!!!! It was soooo good but very different from the book. Anywayz read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" So where are we going?" Grover asked climbing into the camp van. I sat down next to Annabeth, Nancy and Stacy sat behind us, while Grover sat alone in the front next to Argus, driving.

" Well I think if we were going to find the stolen chariot we should first go to Nike and see were she put it or even if she did steal it" Annabeth suggested.

" Yeah one glitch...where is the goddess of victory?" I asked.

" Maybe Olympus?" Stacy said.

" No....were do the minor gods go?" I asked.

" Um...first my mom isn't minor. She's right up there with Athena" Nancy pointed out. Annabeth did move her head but said " Yeah she's too important to have her own seat in the Olympic Council so Athena took it"

Nancy scowled then turned to face the window.

" That still doesn't solve the problem! Where do we go?" Grover said.

" We go to Miami, Floraida" Nancy said.

" What?" I asked.

" I had a dream and that's where were suppose to go"

" Dude that's a long way from here!" Grover said.

" We could take a plane" Stacy suggested.

" What! Are you crazy! Do you want to kill me!" I screamed " No way! Look my dad is enemy's with Zeus and well that's his territory. I've never flown a plane in my life unless under serious circumstances"

" Well what do you expect us to do?" She yelled back.

" I don't know! Take a train"

" That will take longer! We only have a week"

" Who cares"

" I didn't even want you to be on this quest!" Stacy yelled in my face.

" Well to bad!"

" Who votes Percy to stay at camp" Nancy and Stacy raised there hands.

" Ha! Two out of three. We win"

" Shut up" Stacy said.

" You stup up"

" You little-"

" Quiet!!!!!" Nancy yelled " We can take the train"

Stacy sat back down and I did too. The only reason I'm here is because of Annabeth and Grover. I didn't want to be here as much as Stacy didn't want me here.

The train ride wasn't that bad except for the fact that Stacy complained the whole way. I was surprised that Nancy wasn't jumping in too. She was only staring out the window and keeping her mouth shut.

Grover, Annabeth and me engaged our selfs in playing ' I Spy' the whole way.

" I Spy...something....blue" Grover said.

" The sky" Annabeth said.

" Noooo...." We both looked at him " Oh, fine! Annabeth wins for the fifth time" he said.

" I spy something...." She started. I turned to face her. She looked at me then said " Something green"

" Oh...I know!!!! Percy's eyes! Im right because you were looking start at him" Grover screamed.

" Wrong!"

" What!!!"

"It was the grass outside" She said.

" But you can't see anything outside because Percy's big head is in the way!" Grover said.

" That's why you look through his ear, you can see straight through" Annabeth laughed.

" Hey" I protested. I trickled Annabeth and she started to scream " Percy stop...ahhh....stop"

" Whats the magic words" I said. I love do that!

" Percy!!!!" She yelled. I continued to tickle her. She laid down on Grover and I leaned in on her. Annabeth grabbed at my hands but I kept on.

" Fine....I LOVE PERCY JACKSON" She screamed. Next to us, Nancy and Stacy rolled their eyes.

" Awwww you do Annabeth!" I said acting surprised.

" Nope I just said that to fool you" She laughed.

" What!" I grabbed her and tackle her to the floor. Everyone was looking at us. Annabeth was crying from laughing so hard. I grabbed her wrists.

" I'm sorry I didn't quite understand what you said"

" Percy get off-AHHHHHHH" She yelled. I started to laugh.

" Fine! I love you" She yelled. I stopped tickling her and leaned in.

" That's right" I said and I kissed her lips. She smiled.

" Ok now seriously get up before someone comes and kicks us off this train"

The next hour was quiet. Grover ate three enchilada's and now was in the restroom for an hour. Nancy was still quiet and minding her own business. Annabeth feel asleep on my arm and Stacy was reading a book.

" Ugh!!!! Its so freaken hot in here!" Stacy complained " Whats up with the air conditioning! I'm going to go talk to someone" She shut her book and left the booth. Nancy was still looking out the window. I wonder what she was thinking about.

" What's going on?" I said.

" What?" She asked.

" Whatcha think about"

" Non of your business" She snapped.

" Ok...just trying to be nice"

There was an awkward silence. Then Nancy spoke.

" Were you scared when you fist met your dad" She asked.

" Well....yeah. I guess I was kinda in the same situation like you are in. Someone accused you of stealing something and you have to go find it. Then in the end you meet your real parent"

" You went through this"

" Yeah. Zeus thought I stole his thunder bolt and I had to go find it. Ares really had it and he tricked me into getting it. He framed me but then-"

" You fought him and saved the day"

" Well yeah I guess. That was just the beginning though"

" What happen after that?" She said. I know this was wierd but I began to tell Nancy my whole life story. From saving Annabeth in the Sea of Monsters to going in the Labyrinth.

" And then Kronos was at Olympus and Annabeth was fighting him. We all knew that he would take his true form and kill Luke. But Luke started to come back. I gave him Annanbeth knife and he killed himself to save us. That's how the prophecy became true" I said.

" And how did you get rewarded?"

" Well we all got cherished from our parents but the gods offered me...Immortality. To become a god myself and serve my father"

" Did you take it?"

" No..."

" Why" she asked. I didn't know if I should tell Nancy that it was because of Annabeth. I knew Nancy liked me but...I don't think that would be wise if I did tell her.

" Because...I had a lot of life left in me. I didn't want to stop and missed out of my Prom of Graduation"

" Oh"

" Finally they listen" Stacy said coming back. She picked up her book and resumed her place.

" Much better" She said " Did I miss anything?" Nancy didn't answer and still looked out the window.

I look at Annabeth and smiled. I hope she was really was sleeping.

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. How would it be bad?

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

It was the early afternoon when we got to Miami. Walking down the streets I remember the last time I've been here. I was fighting Luke and Chiron came to save the day. I sighed and thought, Hopefully I wouldn't have to fight someone this time. Annabeth suggested we get a hotel to change and refresh before we start our search. Everyone was more than happy to agree. After finding the nearest Inn and cheeking in we all got to our rooms. We bought two rooms: Stacy with Nancy and Grover, Annabeth and me.

" I call shower first!" Annabeth screamed and ran in the room leaving me carrying both our baggage.

" I'm sure Percy wouldn't object to that" Grover said out of Annabeth ear shot but sadly not Nancy's or Stacy's.

" Oh shut it" I said and dumped our bags on the bed.

" Ok we have two hours to rest up but at one'o'clock meet us down in the lobby to start the search." Stacy said.

" Sure and do we need to bring anything along?" I asked.

" I'll bring a bag and you bring snacks and water to fill it up"

" And will I be the one carrying it all day"

Stacy just rolled her eyes and shut her door. That would be a yes, I thought.

I sat on the bed and flipped through the channels. Nothing was good so I shut it off. Someone slid into bed with me. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder.

" Hey" She said.

" hey" Her hair was wet and curly and smelled really, REALLY good. She cuddled under the covers and closed her eyes. I smiled. Maybe if she fell asleep I wouldn't have to leave. Then _whoosh!!_

Grover jumped into the same bed we were in and sat in the middle of Annabeth and me.

" Hey guys!" He said.

" Thanks Grover" I mumbled. Thanks a LOT!! Annabeth got up and laid down on the other bed. I gave Grover my best death stare.

" What!" He said.

" Ugh!" I grunted and went to take a shower.

I couldn't sleep at all to save my life. The reasons, I couldn't tell between: Grover hogging the bed or snoring so loud. I sat up in the bed hugging my knees. Grover moved over and his hand hit me.

" Sweet Aphrodite!" I whispered and got out of bed. I tiptoed of to Annabeth.

" Psst! Hey you awake" I said. She didn't say anything.

" Psst Annabeth!" I said. Still nothing. I decided to nudged her.

" Annabeth" I said shaking her.

" Annab-"

" Seaweed Brain stop it!" She said and rolled over to face me.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" Can't sleep" I said.

" come on" She moved over and made room for me.

" Thanks " I said. She laughed.

" What?" I asked.

" Your hair is all messed up" She pointed out. With my hand I shook her hair around. Then mimicking her I said " You hair is all messed up"

" Shut up and go to sleep" she said and turned back around. I did to and hugged her.

**An hour later...**

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

" UGH!!! Someone shut that thing off!!!!!" Annabeth yelled. I was already up and ready along with Grover. I was outside talking to Grover when Nancy came out.

" Hey guys" she said.

" Where's Stacy?" I asked.

" Still getting ready" she laughed " And Annabeth?"

" Not even up" I said. The alarm clock was still beeping. Annabeth yelled again and throw her pillow at it. I opened the door.

" Come on! Riase and shine beautiful! You got thirty minutes" I yelled. Laughing I said " Watch this"

" Oh, not again" Grover complained. I ran inside the room and jumped on Annabeths bed. Spinning around in the air I grabbed Annabeth. Screaming we hit the floor.

" Seaweed Brain!!!!" Annabeth screamed " I gonna punch your lights out!"

I got up and whacked her with a pillow.

" UFFFF" she hit the bed. I laughed.

" Thats it!" She yelled and whacked me with a pillow. The door was still open so she throw the pillow at my gut and pushed me outside in the hall.

Grover was laughing his butt off.

" I'll get ready on my own time!" Annabeth yelled and shut the door.

" Well can that time be in the next fifteen minutes!" I shouted.

After a few minutes Stacy and Annabeth came out.

" Well its about time!" I said just to be annoying. Stacy wore a blue shirt and jeans with a headband to match.

" Here" She tossed me a black bag. I walked into our room and filled it with water and snacks. Then I grabbed the pillow in the hall and looked at Annabeth. She wore a black shirt with jeans.

" What no make-up" I said. She punch the pillow.

" Hold that pillow in front of your face, Percy and see what happens." I laughed and tossed it in the room.

"Ok so were are we going start" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

" In my dream the place was between a wedding dress shop and some water bed place." Nancy said.

" Ok do you know what street its on?"

" Um...Sunny-day street"

" Ok let's go" Annabeth said and lead the way.

Walking down Sunny-day street Nancy said " What? Where is it?"

" Its not here?" Stacy asked.

" It was here in the dream but....now its not!"

" Maybe we should split up and look in both shops"

" Ok Stacy and Nancy take the water bed place while Annabeth, Grover and me look in the wedding shop" I said. We were about to go inside when Stacy said " Why can't we switch it up?"

" What?" Annabeth asked.

" Why do you three have to go together?" Stacy asked.

" Well....then I'll go with Stacy and Nancy then" I said.

" Is everyone happy?" I asked. Everyone nodded but Annabeth. I raised my eyebrow but she just sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Lets go" I said.

Walking into the water bed place I looked at the top. It said " Crusty Water Bed Place" I shivered.

" Whats wrong?" Nancy asked.

" This place seems familiar? Like as in very bad" I said.

" How would it be bad?"

" YOU!" Someone yelled. Right in front of us was Procrustes.

" Uh, guys I think we should get out of here before-"

" ERGO!!!" Crusty yelled. Long ropes lashed out at us. I ran toward the doors. Stacy yelled and pulled Nancy behind one of the bed. To bad for me I was too late. A rope rapped around my waist and slammed me into a nearest water bed.

" Its all because of you I spent four years in Tartarus! And Now I get back and move my shop elsewhere and you come in here! No! Not again! This time I'm not gonna die" He said. I slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled out Riptide. I tried to uncap it but Crusty notice me.

" I don't think so!" Another rope grabbed me and pulled me to another bed. Riptide flew out of my hand and turned into a sword in mid-air, landing next to the bed the girls were hiding behind. I felt my waist begin to hurt. He was streaching me.

" AHHHHH" I screamed. Stacy grabbed my sword and yelled " Hey! Ugly! Look over here"

Crusty turned his attention on Stacy. I never saw Stacy fight or even play in Capture the Flag.

" Little girl put down the sword and lets talk" Crusty said. Meanwhile Nancy appeared behind.

" I'm gonna get you out" She said. Trying to pulled the ropes was a bad idea. They just kept getting tighter.

" Ergo" he screamed.

" Watch out" I yelled. Nancy dived away before a rope could get her. Stacy was tied up too. Nancy snicked behind one of the beds a grabbed my sword.

"Ergo!" Crusty yelled. A rope seized Nancy wrist. She cut through it and ran behing another bed.

" Little girl just come out! I'll give a 50% discount"

Crusty walked around his shop and looked for Nancy. Then out of nowhere she came from behind and sliced his head off Medusa style.

" Ahhhh!" Crusty yelled until he turned to dust. The ropes stretched us again. Yelling out in pain ,Nancy cut the ropes. Stacy rubbed her neck while I rubbed my arms.

" Thanks" I said to Nancy.

" I think this belongs to you" She gave me back Riptide.

" Ugh!!!! That was sooo painful" Stacy said.

" Yeah, How did you know that guy?" Nancy asked.

" When I was on the quest I told you about we ran into this place but in Los Angelas. The guys real name is Procrustes, the stretcher. He got Annabeth and Grover but I distracted him and killed him"

" And you were 12?"

" Yup" I said.

" Come on lets go find your girlfriend and Grover just in case if they need help" Stacy said. We ran inside the wedding shop.

Stacy gasped.

" What!" I said.

" That's dress is sooooo cute!!!!!!" She screamed and ran over to a wedding dress. I rolled my eyes.

" Annabeth? Grover?" I called.

" Back here!" Annabeth yelled " We found something!"

In the back of the counter was a small door.

" That's it!" Nancy yelled.

" Your mom is hiding the war chariot inside a wedding shop counter?" I asked.

" No look" She opened the door and revealed a log tunnel.

" In there" She said.

" Ok lets g- Whoa! What happen to you guys?" Annabeth asked.

" Oh, Procrustes came back and he wasn't happy to see me"

Annabeth laughed and ran up to me.

" This is where I get pay back!" She cleared her throat and said " You look two inches taller"

" Oh, be quiet! That's my line" I said.

" Ok if you guys are done flirting we have a mission to finish" Stacy said getting into the tunnel. We laughed and followed her.

**Will they find Nike? And if they do, will she tell them where the chariot is? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. You do know where it is!

**Hello my readers!!!! Sorry for the long wait! I've had writer's block for a week but now I'm back so hope you enjoy the story. Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Right about now I wished Circe, the sorcerous, was here to turn me into a guinea pig. I was way to big to crawl through that small, rocky tunnel and everyone else wasn't doing well either. By the time we reached the end of this turture our hands, knees and elbows were scratched and bleeding. Stacy was crying and complaining about how her hands were going to take a year to become soft again.

" I'm sure its not that bad! Your alive still" Grover said to her. Stacy glared his way and yelled " I just broke a nail and messed up my hair! I'm dirty, I smell and I don't fell good! So I suggest you shut your trap unless you want the raft of Aphrodite with you until you die!" Grover turned white and slowly made his way behind me.

Annabeth was pulling her hair up when she asked. " Ok where to now?" We all turned toward Nancy.

" I don't know guys. I only dreamt this far" She said.

" We need to split up" I said.

" Ok" Stacy said " Grover, me, and Annabeth go to the left while Nancy and Percy go to the right"

" Um maybe I should go with Percy and Nancy so you and Grover go together" Annabeth said quickly. Before Stacy could protest I added " Sure you went with Grover last time and Stacy said to switch it up some"

With a scowl she agreed and we went out spert ways. The room we were in had three openings. One small tunnel, the one we came out of, and two large hallways to our left and right. Walking down the long dark tunnel I took out Riptide so the faint glow would shine some light. It was quiet most the time so I started to talk.

" Doesn't this remind you of the labyrinth" I asked.

" Yeah, kinda. Maybe if I look at Daedlus labtop something would help us navigate this place and-"

" Annabeth you don't have to" I said stopping her from reaching into the bag to get her computer. I grabbed her hand but didn't let go.

**Nancy's POV**

Great, Percy and Annabeth are holding hands....AGAIN! What do I look like, chopped liver! I don't want to see them get all lovey dovey. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe Stacy ratted out on me, telling Percy I liked him. I told her I wouldn't forgive her but she was the only one I had on this quest. I mean, Annabeth had Percy and Grover. I guess blonds are popular. I know Stacy's been trying to get Percy and me alone together for awhile now but no, little miss Blondie has to come along. Who was I kidding? Percy had the perfect life. Being the son of Poseidon, saving the world, begin the hero, having friends, and having the most beautiful girl in the world as his girlfriend. What more could he ask for, not the ugly daughter of Nike. I knew Annabeth was prettier then me but still I shouldn't be a joke. I knew he laughed at the thought of me liking him. I shouldn't fall for him. I knew he was a jerk and I deserved more....I just hope that I find the will to get over it.

" So um...what was the Labyrinth like?" I asked trying to keep the conversation up.

" Confusing" Percy said.

" But I thought you could use that Laptop to navigate it. If Daedalus gave you the laptop then why didn't you use it navigate the labyrinth?" I asked. Annabeth stopped and looked at me.

" Because He gave this to me after we went in the labyrinth and before he died" She said like I was suppose to know that.

After a few minutes of silents we entered another room. The room was completely silver. On the left wall was a silver couch and a mirror hanging above it on the wall. A door was on the opposite wall of the couch and a water fountain was in the right corner.

" Dude what is this place" I asked.

" I don't know...looks like a wait room" Percy said.

" Let find out where this leads to" Annabeth said walking through the door. Percy and me followed Annabeth into a room covered in large mirrors. The mirror looked like they were the walls and the floor was wooden. It looked like were in a dance studio.

A tall woman spun in a circle in the middle of the room. She wore a long, yet flowful, white dress and had silver flat for shoes. Her hair, blond, fell in curls around her shoulders and she had fair skin. The woman continued to dance without noticing us there. After a few spins and motions she said softly " Come on, don't be shy. Your dance lessons will start"

Slowly we moved forward and began to copy the moves she was doing.

" So I see you have some question to ask me" The goddess said.

" Um....yes" Annabeth said " We want to know-"

" No you! Don't speck" The lady growled but still went on dancing. Annabeth looked offended.

" Um...miss are you N-" Percy started.

" You don't speak either" She said again. Percy and Annabeth looked at me.

" Um...." I said. The woman didn't said a thing so continued.

" Well....If off um This is Per-" I said.

" Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, yes I know that dear. I'm more interested on who YOU are" She said.

" Oh,well....I'm Nancy Bobofits....and are you Nike" I asked.

" Why yes dear. I'm your mother" The goddess stopped dancing and smiled at me. I froze. What was I suppose to do? Say " Hey mom, I haven't known you all my life but you want to get some coffee".

" Uh..." Was the best I coud come up with. Nike look at me then continued dancing. I was still in a trance. How could she act so normal when I've seen her my first time in my life.

" Mr. Jackson I see your having trouble following my steps" Nike said.

" Uh...yeah" Percy said rubbing the back of his head. Annabeth and me rolled our eyes.

" Well what can you expect from the son of the sea god" She finished. After a few moments of dancing Annabeth tried to asked again " Nike the reason we came he-"

" No talking in the studio" My mother said.

" But all we need to know is where yo-"

" I said NO talking"

" But"

" Miss. Chase are all Athena's children like this!" My mother yelled. Then without knowing it I yelled " Look can't you just listen to us once and stop dancing around like fool"

Nike turned toward me with blazing eyes.

" I don't think that's how young ladies address their mothers" Nike said sternly.

" Well I don't think women who leave the family without raising their daughter is a mother" I snapped. Nike's face reddened.

" Um Nike all we wanted to know is where you took and hid Ares war chariot and Athena's shield" Percy said trying to get Nike of me. Unfortunately she turned on him.

" TOOK! HID!!!! I won that bet fair and square! That soar loser" Nike bellowed.

" But we need to get it" Percy said.

" How dare you come in here a asked such a question! How dare you all!" My mother screamed.

" You know where it is! Stop acting like you don't" Annabeth yelled " Athena will find her shield!" Then with a wave of the goddess's hand Annabeth flew and hit the wall. The mirror broke and shards of glass came down.

" Annabeth!!" Percy yelled.

" You do know where it is!" I yelled to my mom.

" I can't believe you! My own daughter defying me! Then you'll die along with the others!" She screamed and vanished. The ground began to rumble.

" So your just gonna run away!" I yelled. I started to walk forward when Percy yelled and pushed me down.

" Nancy get down" The mirrors on the wall exploded and glass flew everywhere. I covered my head with my hands. The ground still shock and I heard a splitting noise. The wooden floor began to rip and come up. I looked to my left. A lamp had fallen to the floor and caught the wood on fire. Heat erupted in the room. Smoke suddenly fill the area. I groped around the gray fog and grabbed someones shirt.

" Hey" Percy coughed.

" How do we get out of here" I asked.

" Follow me" He said. We began to crawl.

" Where's Annabeth? ANNABETH!!!!" Percy yelled. It was no use the room had erupted in flames and you couldn't hear or see anything! I stood up and looked around.

" Nancy get down here" Percy yelled. I stepped forward and the floor under me dented and a sharp wooden plank shot up. I screamed and stepped back. The floor collapsed under my feet and I began to fall in. Then someone grabbed my hand. Percy's head appeared in view. He looked worried and really cute. Then it accrued to me he was worried about...me! He pulled me up and shoved me forward. We tumbled over each other.

" There's the door!" Percy yelled.

" Percy can't you use your like water powers" I asked.

" I know but for some reason it won't work" He said. Then before we could find out how to open the door it opened up. Grover yelled " Crap! Its hot!"

Stacy ran forward and help me up. Percy ran in the silver room.

**Percy's POV**

" You know your not suppose to use your hand to open a door with fire in the room" Stacy yelled at Grover.

" Dude! What happen? We heard a bang and came running" Grover said.

" I don't know Nike got real mad" I said.

" Yeah really mad! Mad enough to set fire to a room" Nancy said. I looked around then something accured to me.

" Annabeth" I yelled. Annabeth was still in there! I didn't find here. I was to busy worrying about Nancy. Crap! I ran to the door.

" Percy you can't go in there!" Grover screamed and pulled me back.

" I have to save Annabeth" I yelled. He lost his grip and I ran in the flaming room.

Smoke blinded my eyes and fire burned my skin. But being the son of the sea god helped. I tried to focus on water but again It was no use. I didn't understand why I couldn't use them. I began to yell Annabeth's name. I heard a cough in the back and began follow it. A shard of glass hanging on the wall gazed my arm as a ran pass. I didn't feel of notice anything hurt me. I just keep running. Then in the corner of the room I saw a small figure curled up in a ball.

" Annabeth" I screamed.

" P-Percy" she tried to say. I flew toward her and grabbed her arm.

" Annabeth are you OK" I asked. Then I heard the faint yell of Grover who said " Percy get out of there! Is about to explode"

I quickly cradled Annabeth in my arms and ran out of the room. Racing out of the door I heard a Bang! and a sudden rush of heat on my back. Just as the room exploded I leaped out of there. Annabeth and me rolled on the floor. Silence filled the room and all I saw was silver before blacking out.

**Is Annabeth and Percy going to be ok? And is Annabveth going to get mad at Percy for saving nancy before her? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Why is there a goddess of Victory?

**Hola!!!!! Bonjor!!!!.....lol well um just read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" What!" a loud voice erupted in my head. I felt the cold floor underneath me and regained my sight. I was still in the silver room but I wasn't alone.

" No! No way! I'm not carrying his ass through that thing!" Stacy yelled at Grover.

"Stacy, come on! Were all in this together. Percy isn't waking up and we need to move on" He said.

" Wake up! Fine lets wake him up" She walked over to the black backpack, pulled out a water bottle, walked back to where I laid and poured it on my face.

" Wake up, you lazy bum" she yelled. Spiting the cold substance put of my mouth and made the water evaporate from my shirt and skin. I was awake now.

" You ok, Percy?" Grover said rushing over to where I laid.

" Dude, what happened?" I asked him. Looking around, Nancy was calming Stacy down in the corner, I was laying down in the middle of the room and Annabeth laid on the couch, eyes closed. I remember what happened.

" Is she alright?" I asked.

" Yeah, she's alive and well" Grover said. He helped me up and I walked over to her.

" Hey" I nudged Annabeth. Her eyes fluttered and closed again.

" What?" she said.

" You ok?" I sat down next to her and played with her hair.

" Yeah, got away with a few burns" she showed my her shoulder. A red/brownish burn was on her shoulder with peeling skin around it.

" I lost all sense of direction and sight. I thought I'd just curl up in a ball and wait 'till you come" she said. I looked down.

" Me too. I lead Nancy to the door and-"

" It's ok, Percy. You don't need to explain." she said softly.

" Percy, Annabeth come on! We have to get going" Stacy called. Grover, Nancy and Stacy were already out the door. I stood up.

" Annabeth, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I would have but-" I started.

" Percy, I told you its ok" she said and stood up too. Before walking off she muttered softly " You have to do what to you have to do".

Once we when back to the same room we came into Nancy said " Isn't there a better way to get back then through that tiny hole"

" Well your dream was the one that made us go in there in the first place" Annabeth replied.

" Did you guys find anything in the other tunnel?" I asked.

" We didn't get that far before we had to head back to find you guys" Stacy answered.

" Well maybe we can find something" I said.

We walked for hours in that pathway and still didn't find anything! No secret door, or room, or anything.

" We've been walking for hours! There's nothing here. We should just head back" Nancy said.

" Were probably half way through, it would be stupid to head back now" Annabeth advised.

" How do you know were half way through?" Nancy questioned.

" Its a modified guess"

" And were suppose to trust you because...."

" Just shut up and keep walking" Annabeth ordered.

" And who gave you that right to give orders?"

" Since, Athena became goddess of wisdom and your mom is below her"

" Victory is needed in batted as well as wisdom" Nancy snapped.

" What's Victory when it's just handed to you! You need wisdom in war so that you earn your Victory" said Annabeth and walked ahead of the others.

" Why is there a goddess of Victory then?" Grover whispered to me. I quess Annabeth heard and said rather loudly " Thats why she's a _minor_ god"

We kept walking and Annabeth or Nancy uttered a word. Grover and me where deep in a conversation.

" So you can like read anyone's emotions?" I asked him.

" Yeah"

" Cool...whats Annabeth feeling?"

" Well....She annoyed about Nancy and....um something else" Grover said. He laughed and turned toward me.

" What?" I asked.

" You don't need me to tell you what Annabeths feeling. You can see it" I looked at the blond girl in front of me. Annabeth had her arms crossed and was walking fast. I laughed too " Yeah".

" So...what about Nancy. What's she feeling"

" Well....she's...." Grover tilted his head to the side.

" What?"

" Shes hurt and...unhappy"

" I guess you can tell too" Grover said.

" Not really" I said. Nancy had a straight face on, more like she was determined to do something. It was like she was trying to be brave but her eyes were on the verge of tears. She held her head up high and breathed slowly and calm like she was angry but cooling off about it. I noticed her lips were pressed together and fist clenches. For the fist time I notice how Nancy felt by looking at her body language, but not exactly. I thought she was ok but inside she was really hurt. It was like she was trying to be someone she was not. I wondered if all that time I was overlooking her I really saw who she was.

" Percy?" Grover snapped me out of my trance.

" Huh!?"

He cocked up his left eyebrow and looked at me. Great, I thought, he knows what I was feeling: Sympathy.

" Look...I think I see something?" Annabeth said. I looked ahead and a faint strip of light glowed on the floor like light on inside a door. We ran over to find a white door.

" What if it a trap?" I said stopping Annabeth from opening the entrance.

" Its not a trap...who would do that to us" She said. I was about to point out a few gods, goddesses, Titans, and half-bloods but she had already opened the door. Walking into the same wedding shop we found the tunnel in Stacy said " What!" Pointing to the cabinet where the hole was she said " We walked all this way when up here it was three yards away". The shop was open and packed with people. A lady in a gray and purple suit came up to us.

"May I help you" she asked. I looked at her face and she looked like she really didn't want us to say "yes".

" No um Miss....we...were..." Annabeth said.

" Are you guys trying to steal from us?"

" No! No we just need-"

" Then why are you you kids looking in a jewelry room" the woman said.

" We weren't looking in your...." All of us turned to look at the door we entered from. The room behind it had turned into a closet full of diamonds, Ruby's, gold, and silver jewelry. Our mouths dropped.

" Well this is an ackward situation" I said rubbing the back of my neck and laughed neveously. Annabeth closed the door.

"I'm sorry miss....We weren't trying to steal anything we um....." She swallowed hard.

" I think we should go now, Annabeth" Grover said through his teeth.

" You kids have five seconds to leave before I call the police" the worker yelled.

" Yeah, we should go" Grover said and we ran out that store.

* * *

**PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW!!!!**

**Hey readers well as some of you may know I've had writers block for a week and I think its coming up again...idk. So if you guys could help me please review and tell me what you want to happen on the quest. What do you want Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nancy, or Stacy to do next? Just review and tell me. Thanks!!!**

**~Zeusgal13**


	12. What in Hades!

**Hey well I thought I should write something before school starts and before I get writers block. So now I'm going to attempt to write another great chapter and I hope you enjoy!!! And sorry If I don't update fast enough....I'm still not finish with my reading assignment( To Kill a Mockingbird) and today *sniff* I had to *sniff* give my puppy to a pound * crys out*!!!!! Soooooo If anyones looking for a new puppy then hopefully you'll find my doggie!!!!! :( ANYWAYZZZZZZ Um read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

The five of us walked back to the hotel in silence. It was almost midnight and the stars were coming out. Grover's hooves shuffled against the ground and he muttered something about how mortals need to take better care of the planet. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked at the floor as I walked.

" So" Annabeth said breaking the silence ", where do we go next with this?"

" I don't know" Stacy said.

" Maybe we should IM Chiron" I suggested.

" Yeah....lets hurry up and do that." Grover told us "This darkness creeps me out"

We walked into a dark ally and Stacy pulled out a flashlight and a mirror.

" Use your water powers" she said. I hesitated. In the dance studio my powers weren't working. I took a deep breath and snapped my fingers. The strange feeling in my gut tightened. Water sprayed out perfectly from a water pipe near by. A rainbow appeared and I tossed in my gold coin.

" Chiron. Camp Half-Blood" I said. A image came up and Chiron was at archery practice. He shot an arrow and smiled. Then without turning he said " Percy! What are you calling for"

" Oh...we just needed to asked for help"

" Ok" The old horse man put down his arrows and turned to us.

" What do you need" He asked. I told him what happened with Nike and he nodded in understanding.

" Chiron...while I was there....I couldn't stop the fire! I mean my powers just...wouldn't work" I said.

" Now that's strange! Did you do anything before the fire started"

" Piss off Nike" I said. In the background I heard someone laugh.

" No, Percy before that"

" Well....she had us like dancing or something then we started to talk" I said.

" How were you dancing?" Chiron asked.

" Um" I didn't understand why Chiron asked that " I was copying Nike movements" I said.

" Thats it! By following Nikes dance she made your powers go away for awhile"

" Oh..." I faltered not sure what to say.

" Well anything happen at camp" I asked. Chiron's face was soft but a little confused.

" Well....were missing someone" he said.

" What! Who?" I said alarmed. Annabeth walked over and question Chiron too.

" Well It seems Miss. Dare is nowhere in sight" The horse man said.

" What do mean? She ran away? Someone took her?" I asked.

" Well we don't know for sure but, we knows shes not here" He said. It was silent. Annabeth walked away.

" Well I geuss I have to go" Chiron said as the image became fuzzy.

" No Chiron wait! I need to know where were suppose to go next!" I yelled but the message faded away.

" What now?" Stacy asked.

" We go back to the hotel" Annabeth said.

We turned the corner and the Marriott was in our sight. I smiled. I couldn't wait to get inside. My legs hurt and we were all tired and hungry. Strolling up to the door of our hotel Annabeth stiffened.

" Whats wrong?" I asked her.

" Did you hear that" We stopped outside of the door.

" Guys come on we wait later! Lets go in now" Stacy said. Grover gasped.

" I smell something" He said. My hand went to Riptide. There was silence and Stacy opened the door. I saw something stir inside the lobby.

" Stacy don't" I yelled but it was to late. The daughter of Aphrodite screamed as the many-headed Hydra snapped at her. The four of us ran inside. The clerk screamed and hid behind his desk as costumers scurried away in the restrooms. I had Riptide out as well as Annabeth had her dagger and Grover his tin cans. Nancy stood in the corner terrified.

" Annabeth give me your hat" I said. She handed me her yankees baseball cap and I ran over to Nancy.

" Here put this on and hide" I ordered. With no thought she did as I said. Then turning around I dodged a snap from the monster in the middle of the room. Each head was attacking everyone. Even Stacy had her armor out. I ducked and dived over to Annabeth.

" We have to do something! We can't just slice the heads off! Two more will appear!" I said. She pulled me down to the ground as green acid shot across the room.

" I know that! The last time we fought it Clarisse blow it up! Remember!" She yelled. I stood up and jabbed at one of the heads.

" Maybe we could do it Hercules style!" I said.

" We can't! There's noting we could heat up! We need fire" she pointed out. I looked around, she was right.

" Well" I said jumping out of the way as a set of teeth came at me.

" We have to stab it then" Annabeth said.

" How! It'll kill us before we get there"

" Not unless it can't see you" Now I understood where she was go. We needed Nancy to do it.

" Nancy!" I called.

" yeah" A voice came from behind me.

" You need to take my sword and stab the monster in his body" I said like it was that easy.

" But I can't fight! Percy I don't know ho-"

" Nancy you have to do it!" I yelled. I shoved my sword in her hands and she pulled the cap on. I rolled out of the way of another attack. I had no weapon and was trusting Nancy could kill this thing. I heard a ding come from behind me. Another head snapped at me. I stepped back and bent down. Then just as another mouth tried to bit me a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me backward. I tumbled into the elevator.

" Percy?!?" I heard Annabeth call. Another head tried to snap at me but the doors of the elevator closed and chopped of his head. Green goo splattered everywhere.

" EWWWW" A girls voice shrieked behind me.

" What in Hades" I said.

" Sorry Percy but I have to tell you something" Someone said. Then looking up and gasped. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was standing in the same room with me.

**Sorry It was short!!! But please REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Annabeth don't be like this!

**Hello readers!!!!!Um well I finally saw Transformers 2!!!! And it was awsome!!!!!!anyway, hope you like the chapter!!! I want more reviews so read and REVIEW!!!!!**

_**( Percy's POV)**_

_" Percy?!?" I heard Annabeth call. Another head tried to snap at me but the doors of the elevator closed and chopped of his head. Green goo splattered everywhere._

_" EWWWW" A girls voice shrieked behind me._

_" What in Hades" I said._

_" Sorry Percy but I have to tell you something" Someone said. Then looking up and gasped. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was standing in the same room with me._

**Percy's POV**

This was so gross! The green insides of that monster, not Rachel. Not that I like Rachel, I do like her...but not like like her because I'm with Annabeth but- UGH! I'm losing it! I stood up and flipped my hair out of face with my hand. I felt something slimey and looked at the back of my hand. Green goo was stuck it. I wiped it off on my jeans and turned to the matter at hand.

" Rachel what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at camp!" I said.

" I know, I know but I had to tell you something! Its important! You'll need it for your quest!" she said.

" What is it?" I asked. Why did she come to me when its not my quest. Its Nancy's quest and sure I was in it but, I shouldn't be that involved in it. Well only with Annabeth and Grover.

" Lets get to your room I can't tell....well actullay show you here"

" Show me?"

I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened up.

" Is this your floor?" Rachel asked me.

" Yeah" We stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway. I felt bad that I was up here safe and everyone was down stairs fighting for there lives. I wondered if Nancy killed the monster and Annabeth was ok. I felt a sudden urge to run down stairs and fight with them.

" Ok" Rachel said. I unlocked my door and we entered the room.

" Percy" Rachel stopped me before I could walk into the room. I turned around to face her. We were both standing next to the door. Rachel grabbed my hands and closed her eyes.

" Rachel what are you do-" I stopped and felt a surge of shock run through my body. Then green mist, coming from Rachel's mouth, flouted around me. Images formed around me and a scene appeared in the room.

_The scene had me standing with Nancy on Olympus but this was different room. _

_" Ugh! How do you guys keep finding me!" Someone complained. Nike emerged from a closet on the left side of the room. The chamber we stood in looked like a bedroom. A king size bed was in the middle of the room pushed up against the wall. The walls were covered with purple paint and a silver dresser was on the opposite side of the closet. Nike was still in her long white dress but this time her blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail._

_" Just tell us were you hid that chariot and sheild" I said._

_" You know where it is and don't run away this time" Nancy yelled. Nike looked at us and sighed._

_" Fine I'll show you" She said. A shocked expression came to my face. We followed Nike into a different room. _

_" Here" She said and opened up another closet. Nancy and I walked forward._

_" There's nothing in here?" I said. Then Nike pushed Nancy and me into the closet. _

_" AH!" Her daughter shrieked. We both tumbled into the darkness. Nancy fell on top of me and her cheeks flushed. We tried to get up but Nancy used my chest to help her stand so I fell back again. As I fell I grabbed her with me. Nancy hands were placed on my chest and our faces were centimeters away from each other. _

_" Percy, I just saw Nike run out of Olympus and she-" Annabeth stood at the entrance of the closet but stopped and looked at us. Her blond hair was in her face which became the shade of red._

_" Annabeth, It's not what it looks like I was um....."_

_" Just save it Percy!" She yelled " I trusted you!" _

_" No, Annabeth listen" I stood and left Nancy on the floor. _

_" Nike just push us in that closet and-"_

_" No Percy! I've let it go last time but now I...." She faltered. Tears developed in her eyes._

_" Annabeth don't" I said and stepped forward, placing my hand on her arm. She jerk away and turned around._

_" Just another disappointment" She said. _

_" Annabeth don't be like this" I said. I felt anger rise up inside me. I grabbed her hand but she snapped around and I felt my cheek sting. She slapped me. I didn't move but stayed there facing my left, looking down with my eyes closed. My jaw clenched tight and I felt a lump form in my throat. _

_" I'm sorry Percy but I can't be with you anymore" Annabeth said and I heard her exit the room. I held my breath and felt hot tears run down my burned cheeks. _

_" Percy I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Nancy touche my shoulder. I pulled away. It was silent for a second then Nancy said " Percy! Percy look" She ran over to a second closet that you'd miss if you'd didn't look to your left when you walk into the room. Nancy opened the door and a shining light beamed in her face. Her mouthed dropped._

_" What" I asked. _

_" Its the chariot! It's here" She said._

_" No way!" I ran over to her. The image faded away and stepped out of my trance._

" Wow" I said looking at Rachel.

" Yeah....now you know where it is!" She cheerfully.

" Yeah but Annabeth..." I couldn't even say what happened.

" Percy, I know but don't let that phase you" Rachel said. Then the door whipped open and Annabeth stood in front of us.

" Rachel?" She said.

**OHHHH Annabeth and Percy might brake up!!!! What will happen? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	14. You Ok?

**Hello!!!!! Sorry I haven't been updating. Its just high school gets the best of you so.....you got homework and stuff to get signed and football games to cheer for and Prep Ralleys but anyway!!! I finally have time to update so I hope you like my next chapter!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy POV**

" Rachel?" Annabeth asked. She stood outside our door and looked like she had just been beat up. Her shirt was burnt at some places and her pants had green goo all over them. Her blond hair was coming out of her ponytail and was covering her face. She looked cute and I smiled at her.

" Oh, hello Annabeth" Rachel said.

" Annabeth what happen down stairs" I asked her.

" Percy come quick, Nancy hurt" Annabeth said although she didn't sound like she wanted me to help Nancy.

" Whats wrong" I asked walking down the hallway. Rachel followed behind us from behind.

" The hat came off right when she was about to kill the Hydra. It saw her and knocked her to the side. Luckily, I stepped in and killed it before it could hurt anyone else. Nancy won't wake up" Annabeth explained.

" What!" I yelled and then that's when I started to run. Annabeth and Rachel ran behind me. We took the stairs instead of the elevator because it was faster. I raced into the lobby and found Stacy with Nancy in the corner. Nancy laid on the floor covered with yellow powder and green slime.

" Percy we have to get her to the room. I can't carry her" Stacy said. I could tell she was a the verge of tears.

" Ok what do I do" I asked.

" Pick her up and then I'll think of some kind of spell that can wake her" Stacy said. I felt wierd as I held Nancy in my arms. It was like something wasn't right. I glanced at Annabeth but she was turned the other way. It was easy to get Nancy into the Elevator but I won't lie she was pretty heavy. We walked down the hallway and to her room. Once I laid her on the bed Stacy took out a book from her bag.

" Whats that" I questioned her.

" It a book of spells"

" I didn't know they had those at camp" Annabeth said.

" They don't...." Stacy faltered " Silena gave it to me. After she died I found it on my bed" Stacy turned away as a tear slid down her cheek. No one said a thing as she scanned the book. Once the pages stopped turning Stacy took a long, deep breath. Then in a soft tone like she was whispering to herself she sang " Eleka nom unom unom tama tam eleka numin" **( That's from Wicked the play!! It rox!!!)**

After singing it twice Nancy's eyes began to flutter. She moaned and looked around the room.

" Wha-What happened?" She asked us.

" Nancy, your alive!!!!!" Stacy yelled and ran over to hug her friend.

Nancy smiled and sat up on the bed.

" You ok?" I asked her.

" Yeah...I think" she replied.

" You had me so scared there, Nancy" Stacy said.

" What happened?" she asked again.

" Well the Hydra saw you and knocked you to the side then...you didn't wake up. So we carried you over here and I put a spell on you so you could wake up" Stacy explained.

" Oh"

I looked at Annabeth. She just stood there with her arms across her chest.

" Where's Grover" I asked. I haven't seen him this whole time.

" Right here" He said. I turned around and saw my best friend standing at the door.

" Sorry," He apologized " I was down stairs...cleaning up a bit. The manager was not happy but the good news is he doesn't know it was us that started it"

" Well we need to get some rest we have earily get up tomorrow" I said.

" Why?" they all asked me.

" The room that has the War Chariot is at Olympus"

" Yes, I told Percy it was there but um...I think I should be getting back to camp so..." Rachel walked toward the door.

" Nigh" she smiled and hugged me. I cleared my throat.

" Come on....we need to get to bed" Annabeth said and left the room. That was the first word I heard from her when we stepped in Nancy's room. I walked to our room with Grover.

" Hey, G-man...." I said.

" What?"

" Whats Annabeth feeling?"

" Well.... she's frustrated"

" Oh, thanks"

I heard the water running in our room and assumed Annabeth was taking a shower. I changed into my Pjs and flipped through the Yankees vs. Red Socks game and the news. A half an hour later Annabeth slid into the bed with me.

" Hey" I said. She didn't say anything back but laid her head on my should. I put my arm around her then a scary thought crossed my mind. The vision of Annabeth braking up with me flashed my memory. I pushed down the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

" Annabeth?"

" Yeah?"

" Whatcha thinking?" I asked her.

" Um...I don't know" she said. That's the first, I thought. Annabeth was always thinking of something so I knew she was lying to me.

" Annabeth?"

" Yes"

" You know I love you right" I said in a sweet voice.

" What did you do?" she asked.

I laughed " Nothing...I just wanted to tell you that"

" Oh"

" And I love no one else but you"

She smiled. Grover laid down on the other bed and was snoring.

" Percy?"

" Huh?"

" Why are you telling me this?" she asked me.

" Because I want you to know that your mine" I said.

" Oh"

I turned off the T.V and pulled the covers over us. The lights went out and Annabeth cuddled with me.

" Percy" she whispered.

" Yeah"

I felt her breath on my chest.

" I love you too" she said. I smiled.

" Night, Wise girl"

" Night, Seaweed Brain"

Then we fell asleep.

**Awww que cute!!!! Anywayzzz see what happens to Annabeth and Percy! Is Rachel wrong or right about the two of them braking up? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	15. were looking in the wrong place

**Hello Readers!!!! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've just benn soooo busy once school started but anywayzzzzz on with the story!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth's alarm clock went off a six in the morning. I groaned and rolled over on my side bumping in the Annabeth herself.

" UGHHHH" she groaned and pushed me away. I sat up and turned off the alarm.

" Annabeth come on, we have to get up" I said. Standing to my feet I walked into the restroom and decided to take a shower before we farther on in the quest.

By the time I got out Grover was up putting his shoes on.

" Hey" I said and grabbed my toothbrush.

" Morning"

I began to brush my teeth while scanning the room.

" Whe-gs-rs Ann-gs-beth" I tried to say withtoothpaste in my mouth.

" What?" Grover asked looking at me like I was crazy.

" I-ggas-sa-g-d Wher-gsa-Annab-gsth"

" What" Grover shouted this time. I tried to asked where Annabethwas again but toothpaste started to come out of my mouth.

" What did you say???!!!!" Grover shouted again. This was getting annoying. I asked again.

" WHAT!!!!!"

I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth as the door flung open in the restroom.

" WHERE'S ANNABETH????" I shouted right in Grover's face. It was silent and Grover closed his eyes and wiped at a white substance on his right cheek.

" Sorry" I apologized.

" Annabeth's-"

" Right here?" says Annabeth appearing at the doorway.

" What do you want?" she asked.

" I don't know! Percy was the one asking for you" Grover said stepping away from me.

" I just wanted to know where you were" I said running the water and rinsing my mouth out.

" I was checking on Nancy and Stacy" she said walking toward me.

" Really?" I asked surprised.

" Yup" she flashed me a smile.

We meet up with the girls in the lobby. Police were there scoping out the scene. The manager was talking to one of the officers and looked start at me.

" Hey come on and lets get going before that guy starts to remember we started the scene" I said and walked out the door.

" So, How are we going to get to Olympus" Nancy asked.

" Not by plane" I said.

" Ok lets add up the rest of our money and try to buy a train ticket" Annabeth said. Then in half an hour we were on a train headed back to New York.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Grover fell asleep in the next fifteen minutes. I swear that satyrs can't get enough sleep. I sat on the window seat across from Annabeth who was pushing the snoring Grover off her shoulder. She winced and came to sit next to me.

" Are you sure the war chariot is at Olympus?" she asked me.

" Yeah, I saw it" I said.

" Oh its just that...well I have a feeling that its not there and where looking in the wrong place"

" What do mean?"

" Well maybe it was there the time you saw it happened but what if this isn't the time we find it"

" I don't know. Were just gonna have to wing it" I said. She sighed, opened up her book and started to read.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

All five of us were crammed inside the elevator going up to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. I couldn't wait to get off this stupid quest. Once its over I still have to take Annabeth out on that date I promised her. If we last that long. Rachel's prediction haunted my mind. I couldn't let that happen, I had to make a list of thing NOT to do.

**Percy's list of things NOT to do**

**1.) Don't talk to or have any interaction with Nancy.**

**2.) Don't forget about Annabeth.**

**3.) Don't let Nancy and me be together in the same room alone.**

I think that's good enough.

The doors opened up and we filed into the long hallway with two huge silver doors at the end of the hall, the Throne Room.

" What now?" Stacy asked.

" I don't know" I said.

" Your the one who saw the prophecy" Nancy said. I was stuck. Rule #1: Don't **talk **to or have any interaction with Nancy.

" Uhhh- I don't know" I stuttered. Everyone shot me a confused look. I scanned the room. There were two doors opposite of each other farther down the hallway.

" There" I pointed. They saw what I meant. I stepped forward and walked down the hallway, they followed.

" Ok" Stacy ordered ", Nancy and Percy go together and Annabeth and Grover with me"

I panicked. Rule #3: Don't let Nancy and me **be together **in the same room **alone**.

" Umm" Annabeth and I grunted in tandem.

" Is there a problem?" Nancy asked.

" Well, It's just that...um..." I faltered.

Annabeth picked up " Percy and me tend to work better together so, we could finish this quest faster"

I sighed in relief.

" Whatever" the daughter of Aphrodite walked off grabbing Grover and Nancy with her to the right door. Annabeth lead the way through the left door. I walked along side of her in silence. So far I dodged two hits. HopefullyI would make it. We walked into a white room. Three walls were painted white but the one in front of us was glass. It showed a picture of the view from the top of the building but of course higher. I gazed at the window completely mesmerized by the view I didn't get a chance to look around the room more. Annabeth walked off and examined the cubical.

" Theres nothing in here" she said puzzled.

" What do you mean?" I asked turning around. Then I saw that she was right. There wasn't anything in the room. No doors or furniture. I hears clomps of someone running across the hall. Grover appeared at the door fame.

" Guys come here" he gasped. We followed after him. The next room was just like the one Annabeth checked but there were two doors at the side walls.

" Its not here" Stacy yelled.

" What?" I ran over to her. The door that was open was empty.

**OHHHHH Why isn't the Chariot in the closet? Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S- Sorry again for not writing fast enough. I was on and off with this chapter. Thats why it's not my best.**

**P.S.S- R.I.P Michael Jackson( from your #1 fan)**


	16. Then it has to hit him hard!

**Hey readers, um Im very sorry that I couldn't update fast enough and I know I left you guys hangs but I've sooo busy lately and well high school gets the best of you. Anyways I want to let you know that I am NOT giving up on this story!!! So enjoy**

**Percy's POV**

That night we stayed at a hotel near the Empire State Building just in case we were wrong but by the looks on everyone' faces, no one had any hope left. The air was cold and filled with silence as we walked up to the Inn. We opened the door to our rooms and mumbled a "goodnight" to each other. Grover was the first to fall asleep. Annabeth and I stayed awake, cuddled in each others arms and talked.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered.

" Yes?"

" Do you think Rachel could be wrong about her prediction?" she asked me.

_I hope so. _" I'm not to sure" I answered.

" I just want this stupid quest to be over"

" Me too"

She opened her mouth as if to say something but then hesitated and closed it.

" What?" I questioned her.

" Nothing"

" Annabeth..."

" Percy, do you remember the vision she gave you correctly?"

" Yes"

" Who was with you when you found the chariot?"

I paused. Should I tell Annabeth about the vision with Rachel and me? She would understand right?

" Percy?" She pushed on.

" Ummmmm, I-It was just me" I stuttered. Guilt crept into my heart. I knew I had lied to Annabeth.

" Ok" she said. It was silent again until she rested her head on my arm and said " I love you"

" I love you too, wisegirl" I replied but it wasn't the same way I felt when the last time I said I loved her.

********************************************************************************

I had a wired dream that night. I was with Annabeth on half-blood hill. We were talking just as usual when Grover came over and yelled at us to come to the arena. We followed him inside and found Nike and Ares fighting.

" I won it fair and square" Nike yelled.

" It's my chariot" Ares shouted.

" If you want it, come get it" the goddess said before a large white door appeared out of thin air. Nike opened the wdoor and ran inside then once the entrance was closed the door vanished itself.

" Ugh!!!" Ares shouted in frustation.

" We have to get that chariot" Annabeth said.

" But why?" I asked but she ran off before I could get an answer.

" Annabeth" I called and ran after her. Then Nancy popped out of nowhere with her mother.

" Give it back!" She yelled.

" My own daughter shouldn't talk to me that way!" Nike said " You will be punished" . Nike raised her hand and a bight light glowed at her fingertips. Nancy staggered back in shock. I turned back to Annabeth only to find her no where in sight.

" Annabeth" I called again. I turned to face Nancy. I could just leave her to be attacked by her mother to go find Annabeth. Then the light at Nike's fingertips glowed dangerous red and I screamed " NOOOOO!!!"

I bolted straight up in my bed. I was panting hard as sweat dripped down my back and forehead. The clock read 5:26. I have about thirty more minutes of sleep left. I laid back down when a thought crossed my mind. Where's Annabeth? She wasn't next to me or anywhere in the room. I looked at the restroom door looking for a light to peak out of the crack to indicate she was in there but no light showed. I got up from my bed and walked to Stacy's room to see if she knew, leaving Grover snoring behind.

Stacy's room door was stragely left open. I snuck inside looking around the room.

" Hello?" I said softly " Anyone here?"

Nancy was asleep in her bed but the restroom light was on. I crept forward and was about to say something when voices spoke from the other side of the door.

"-but he said-" Annabeth was cut off by Stacy's voice.

"- I know what he said but you also know that that's not the truth right?"

" Yes but-"

" No buts.....Annabeth if you want to find the chariot then we have to do this" Stacy ordered. They were talking about the chariot and forming a plan of some sort. I inched closer to the door.

" But how do you know for sure it will work" Annabeth asked.

" I dont but we have to try"

" Then what will Percy think!" Annabeth said. I froze. There talking about _me. _

" Annabeth I sure he'll be aright once you explain it to him later but until then he can know a thing. If were gonna make this work then it has to hit him hard!"

" But....."

What were they talking about?

" Fine" Annabeth agreed.

" Good". I heard shuffling and crept back towards the door.

" Annabeth, sometimes you just have to trust the daughter of Aphrodite. Trust me I know what I'm doing. Now the rest is up to you" Stacy said as I walked back to the room. I crawled into bed and let my heart sink. Annabeth and Stacy are planing something. But there keeping it a secret from me because it has to " hit me hard"? I closed my eyes and pretended I didn't heard a thing.

**Sorry again for the super late update! I'm just really busy anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What are Annabeth and Stacy planing! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. But as usal I was yet to be wrong

**Hey guys!!! Sorry again for not updating until like forever but I'm here now!!! Sooo hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review!!!!**

_" Fine" Annabeth agreed._

_" Good". I heard shuffling and crept back towards the door._

_" Annabeth, sometimes you just have to trust the daughter of Aphrodite. Trust me I know what I'm doing. Now the rest is up to you" Stacy said as I walked back to the room. I crawled into bed and let my heart sink. Annabeth and Stacy are planing something. But there keeping it a secret from me because it has to " hit me hard"? I closed my eyes and pretended I didn't heard a thing._

**Percy's POV**

I felt Annabeth crawl back into bed and I had a sudden urge to try and trick her into telling me what she was planning with Stacy. Then it subsided. I shouldn't do that, Annabeth has a stronger will to hold stuff then I did.

The next morning I pretended I was fast asleep so no one would suspect I hadn't really slept at all. Great plan right?, wrong. Annabeth noticed my red eyes and purple bags as soon as I could mutter a " Good Morning".

" Why didn't you sleep last night?" She barked. I could feel a hint of panic in her voice.

" But I did" I stated.

" Don't lie to me, Percy!". Why do girls have to always inspect that your lying? I mean I was lying but still!

" Annabeth, don't worry about me. I had plenty of sleep last night" I said and walked into the bathroom before she could answer. I tried to shut the door but it was stopped by a her foot.

" Percy...."

" Yes?" I said. I made the mistake in letting her grey eyes bore into mine. Clearing my throat I grabbed a towel and attempted to close the door.

" Really Annabeth....I did sleep. I...had a dream too." I lied.

" Oh really?"

" Yup....about a puppy" The words slipped from my mouth before I could think about them. A _puppy? Really Percy!!! _

Annabeth chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

" A puppy?" Annabeth asked.

"....yes" I answered slowly.

" And what happened to this...puppy"

An idea formed into Percy's head. " Well you see....it was this...black puppy with green eyes" he said.

" Yeah...and he really need to take a shower but...."

" but?" Annabeth said.

Percy's lips curved into a smile. " But....this really cute blond puppy with grey eyes wouldn't let him" He leaned in; his lips inches from hers. Annabeth smiled then a laughed escaped her lips.

" Whatever" she said and walked away. Hanging on to the doorway I let out a sigh of relief.

Stacy was the last one to meet up in the lobby. It took her a total of 2 hours and 30 minutes to get ready.

" What," she claims " you don't expect me to wake up looking_ this_ good in the morning?"

" Anyway um guys....I think we should go back to Olympus and search for the chariot...again" Annabeth said.

" But why" Grover asked.

" Because she said so" Stacy barked.

" But we've already looked" I stated. I had a feeling this was part of the plan Annabeth and Stacy were planning last night.

" Yeah, so what's the harm in checking again. We may have overlooked some stuff before" Annabeth said.

" Fine" I shrugged. I really wanted to know what those two were up to.

" Ok so um...Me, Annabeth and Grover will look together and...Percy and Nancy will check the other rooms" Stacy said rather quickly.

" What!" Nancy and I yelled together.

" Yup that's the plan" Stacy said fast to but this time looked the other way.

" Ok um lets go" Annabeth said a started forward.

I was surprised to find that Annabeth wasn't saying much. I tried to talk to her but she'd just shrug me off. Ignored by Annabeth I decided to talk to Grover.

" Dude does this seem fishy to you?" I asked him as we walked up the sidewalk taward the Empire State Building.

" A little" he answered.

" I don't think this is a great idea" I said.

" Percy you don't think any ideas great unless it came from your mouth. Look I think we should trust Annabeth. Shes usually right most of the time" Grover said.

" Yeah but-"

" Percy do you honestly think Annabeth would hurt you intentionally?" Grover asked. I paused. Was that what I was really scared of?

" Um no...I suppose not"

But as usal I was yet to be wrong.

**Hey thanks for reading and waiting!!! Sorry for the long waited and short chapters....I just don't have time anymore!!!! Anyways read and reaview!!!!**


	18. NO ONE EVER ESCAPES OR BEATS ME!

**Hey guys um I guess ur getting bord of this but I am sorry for not updating fast enough. anywayz Read and Review!!!**

**Percy's POV**

_" Yeah but-"_

_" Percy do you honestly think Annabeth would hurt you intentionally?" Grover asked. I paused. Was that what I was really scared of?_

_" Um no...I suppose not"_

_But as usal I was yet to be wrong._

**Percy's POV**

"Hey" I said to Annabeth as we rode the elevator up to Olympus for the second time.

" Hey" she said softly back to me but she avoided my eyes.

" Sooo ummm...." I trailed off. This whole time I had by myself walking up to the Empire State Building I didn't think of anything to say. Then right when I thought of something the doors slid open with a ring.

" Come on Annabeth" Stacy said pulling Annabeth away from me to where Grover stood.

" Wait" she said and walked over to me.

" Annabeth you know I-" I started but stopped by a pair of lips apon mine. Annabeth pulled away " I know" she said and walked away.

Usally this would give a sweet pleasant feeling inside me but right now I felt guilty and...suspicious. Why did Annabeth kiss me now but wouldn't talk to me in the elevator. _She wouldn't betray you, Percy _I told myself. With a sigh I followed Nancy to the left.

Nancy and I didn't talk at all for at least thirty minutes. We continued to walk down a long hallway when she decide to say something.

" Soo....some quest huh?" she asked.

I was scared of saying something but I didn't wanted to be rude. " Yeah...some quest" I replied. We walked on.

I was hoping she wouldn't say anything after that.

" So...you and Annabeth have been going out for more than a year now, right?" she asked. To late.

" Yup" I said looking straight forward. Why did she have to bring up Annabeth? That was weird.

" Oh"

More silence.

" Hey Percy... I was thinking about my prophecy and I-" BAAMMMMMM!!!! A loud noise erupted in the hallway and we froze. This was a lead, I thought.

" Come on" I yelled and started to run forward; Nancy at my heels. The hallway we were in had no doors on either side but as we got closer to the end I saw a faint trace of a door right in front of us. Without thinking I pushed it open.

A large familiar room came in view.

" Ugh! How do you guys keep finding me!" Someone complained. Nike emerged from a closet on the left side of the room. The chamber we stood in looked like a bedroom. A king size bed was in the middle of the room pushed up against the wall. The walls were covered with purple paint and a silver dresser was on the opposite side of the closet. Nike was still in her long white dress but this time her blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

" Just tell us were you hid that chariot and shield" I said.

" You know where it is and don't run away this time" Nancy yelled. Nike looked at us and sighed.

" Fine I'll show you" She said. The shocked expression that came to my face was familiar but before a red flag went up inside my head we followed Nike into a different room.

" Here" She said and opened up another closet. Nancy and I walked forward.

" There's nothing in here?" I said but before I could notice this scene before Nike pushed Nancy and me into the closet.

" AH!" Her daughter shrieked. We both tumbled into the darkness. Nancy fell on top of me and her cheeks flushed. We tried to get up but Nancy used my chest to help her stand so I fell back again. As I fell I grabbed her with me. Nancy hands were placed on my chest and our faces were centimeters away from each other.

" Percy, I just saw Nike run out of Olympus and she-" Annabeth stood at the entrance of the closet but stopped and looked at us. Her blond hair was in her face which became the shade of red.

" Annabeth, It's not what it looks like I was um....." I didn't know what to say. This wasn't suppose to happen.

" Just save it Percy!" She yelled " I trusted you!"

" No, Annabeth listen" I stood and left Nancy on the floor. For some reason Annabeth seemed a little over dramatic. She wasn't herself.

" Nike just push us in that closet and-" I started

" No Percy! I've let it go last time but now I...." She faltered. Tears developed in her eyes. Without thinking or trying to prevent this I said

" Annabeth don't" and stepped forward, placing my hand on her arm. She jerk away and turned around.

" Just another disappointment" She said.

" Annabethdon't be like this" I said. I felt anger rise up inside me. I grabbed her hand but she snapped around and I felt my cheek sting. She slapped me. I didn't move but stayed there facing my left, looking down with my eyes closed. My jaw clenched tight and I felt a lump form in my throat. What was happening? I felt like screaming out "noooo" but I stayed there frozen to the spot.

" I'm sorry Percy but I can't be with you anymore" Annabeth said and I heard her exit the room. I held my breath and felt hot tears run down my burned cheeks. This all happened way to fast like it was planning that way. What just happened? I asked myself.

" Percy I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Nancy touched my shoulder. I pulled away. It was silent for a second then Nancy said " Percy! Percy look" She ran over to a second closet that you'd miss if you'd didn't look to your left when you walk into the room. Nancy opened the door and a shining light beamed in her face. Her mouthed dropped.

" What" I asked somehow snapping out of my trance.

" Its the chariot! It's here" She said.

" No way!" I ran over to her. She was right It was the chariot. Shinning gold and red with a silver shield on the front seat.

" Stacy!Stay! We found it! Its here! The chriot is here! Hurry!" Nancy called over her should. I stood still feeling like time somehow was going so fast around me. The next thing I knew I was inside the room with Nancy and Stacy.

" What do we do with it?" Nancy asked.

" I-I don't know? Take it back to Ares and Athena"Stacy said.

" Wheres Annabeth?" The words flowed out of my mouth I didn't realize I said them.

" Outside with Grover" Stacy said as calmly as ever.

" I'll go get them. You two wait up here then we'll figure out how we'll get out of here" Stacy ran out of the room.

Nancy looked at the chariot and I stood there looking at my shoes. My head spun. What just happened? I was shocked. Then the haunting words flooded my mind. _I can't be with you anymore. _Annabeth broke up with me for soething that didn't make sense. I told her I didn't like Nancy, She knew I didn't. This felt wrong, like something was missing that I needed and didn't understand. Annabeth would of never did what she did for a stupid reason.

" Percy" Grover said. I snapped back to reality. Grover, Annabeth, Stacy and Nancy were all in the chariot.

" Come on" Grover called " We about leave"

I walked on to the chariot and looked at Annabeth. Her face was red and puffy like she had been crying. Her hair was a mess and in her hand she held her mother's shield. My cheek burned from the slap she gave me and I turned away. It was silent as I sat next to Grover. Annabeth sat up front with Stacy. Me, Grover and Nancy took the back seat. Annabeth was driving. I wondered how we were gonna bust out of here. Then the roof above us split open like a moon roof and the open sky was ready for us. Carefully I felt the chariot rise upward and the take off. I looked back down. We were pretty high up in the air.

" Ok" I heard Stacy shout " Now we need to find Athena and Ares' rooms. Look down and trying to spot them. we looked over the chariot. Then BAM!!!! The chariot gave a launch forward. I held on tight to the side trying not to fall off.

" Annabeth what did you-" Stacy yelled.

" It wasn't me!" Annabeth yelled back. Then another launch and we were sent to right.

" What the-" Grover screamed.

" Look" Stacy yelled. We all looked to the ground and right in the room where the chariot had been Nike stood with her hand clenched and fireball set in the other.

" NO ONE EVER ESCAPES OR BEATS ME" she yelled out then the next thing I knew we were flying through the air unconsious.

**Hey read what happened next! Read and REVIEW!!! Thanks :)**

**P.S.- The Percy jackson and the Olympians The Lightening Thief movie sucked!!! It was nothing like the book and Annabeths character was soooo wrong!!!**


	19. AN what will happen next?

**Hello readers!!!!!! Yes this is an Authors note and I would like it if you read this. **

**Now I was thinking about my story and I have ideas for it but I don't know what to write? Now I already have an ending on Percy's, Annabeth's and Nancy's relationships but I need something in between so here are my ideas and I want you to choose what happened next. Also if you have an idea on your own then share that to and if I use it I will make sure you get credit for it. Now here are my ideas.**

**A.) Percy saves the chariot from falling but they land in the forest and Thalia shows up with her hunters. The problem is that the chariot is broken and they know Ares will be mad but they don't know how to fix it.**

**Or.....**

**B.) Nike steals the chariot away again and the group is forced to find it again.**

**And remember readers Nancy's prophecy said someone will die and that will come sooner then you think...**

**anyways thank for the help,**

**~Zeusgal13**


	20. What the hell happened?

**Hey readers, I'm very sorry for not updqating lol please don't be mad at me. I got really busy and didn't have time to write anymore. But now that its summer I have a little bit more time to write lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and please REVIEW!**

**Percy's POV**

I didn't have any control over my body and I left like I was floating. Is this how it feels like when you die? I thought. Because if this was death….then it felt amazing. Warmth erupted all over my body filling me with comfort. I had no worries at all and it was relaxing. This was utter bliss.

Then in a far distance I heard my name being called by a sweet voice, a girl's voice which sounded oddly familiar. She sang it so sweetly I let it surround me hoping she wouldn't stop. An angel, I thought. The voice is an angel calling me to come into the fields of Elysium.

For those few seconds of enlightenment I felt good. I felt happy. I felt bliss. I felt weightless.

The only thing I was aware of was the wind grabbing at my clothes, other than that I heard nothing anymore. Silence, the angel stopped singing. A bright light came out of nowhere followed by an earsplitting BOOM, in front of me. I eyes were closed but I could see a red glow of light behind them and a hot blast of wind on my skin. Every bone in my body ached and my head seemed to be throbbing.

What was happening? Was I not worthy enough to be in Elysium? Just because I failed at the quest meant I wasn't a hero? Were they putting me in the Asphodel Fields?

The angel's voice said my name again but this time she was screaming it instead of singing it. Her voice sounded like she was panicking and that's when I realized who's voice it really belonged to. Annabeth.

I wasn't going to Elysium or the Asphodel Fields. I was going into the far depths of Tartarus and now it was teasing me with the sound of Annabeth, my true love's voice.

After another gust of wind my skin felt like it was burning and my head had a serious headache. This was torture.

"Percy!"

The voice kept yelling my name over and over again.

"Percy!"

Annabeth's voice echoed inside my head so much I couldn't take it anymore.

"PERCY! NOOO!"

BAM! The explosion was so loud my eyes shot open. Ares' chariot was a few feet away from me in the sky with Annabeth, Grover, Stacy and Nancy still aboard. The wind ripping at my clothes and howling in my ear told me I was falling. Still with my back toward to ground I watched as Nike's fireballs shot through the air aimed toward the chariot. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry and my voice was cracked.

The chariot tipped to the side again and Annabeth was clinging on for dear life. Stacy was trying to grab the restrains of the chariot and steer it out of harm's way while Grover and Nancy were holding on to Annabeth who fell out of her seat.

Another explosion happened so close to me that it flipped my body over and I tumbled toward the earth at top speed. Now with my belly toward the ground I panicked.

The only thing I saw was green. A huge forest of land took up most of the area but I spotted a river stream far off in the right corner. More screams and loud bangs came from the crazy battle behind me. Great now I'm really going to die, I thought.

The smell of smoke had me turn my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the chariot was falling now too with a funnel of smoke coming from its right side.

Nike was high in the air screaming "Fine! If you want the stupid chariot then you can have it"

I highly doubt that we wanted the chariot now in that condition. I can't imagine us showing up to Olympus with that chariot saying "Here you go! We found it. Now can we go back to Camp?"

Now that Nike was gone we had a different problem to focus on. We were falling toward the Earth at 100 miles per hour and might be flatten by the 200 tons of weight from the chariot. Then I remembered the river. If I could just channel my powers and somehow use that river to help us then maybe we could live another day. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the river, the way the waves move, the sound of it flowing into the Ocean. A familiar tug at my gut gave me hope that my plan might work. The river waters began to spin forming a whirlpool but I made it stand up causing what looking like a small hurricane to appear. The funnel of water raised up in the air came toward the chariot. The Chariot stopped falling and balanced itself at the eye of the storm. Everything seemed to be okay except for me still falling toward the Earth.

I turned back toward the ground and felt gravity take me over. I lost my concentration causing the chariot to fall again. I needed a stronger body of water then a river but I didn't have anything else. Everyone was still screaming and I couldn't think anymore.

Then I remember something, all rivers lead to the Ocean. There has to be an Ocean near by. Again I tried to focus on it and in a matter of seconds salt water splashed my face. I did the same thing I had done to the river to the chariot. Then I even made a spring of water help myself stop falling. For a second we were suspended in the air then when I was about to tell the water to bring us gently toward the ground spasm hit my gut. The tug at my gut multiplied and the pain in my stomach told me I had lost control of the water and it had a mind of its own. More water gushed out and rapped around us. I knew I was drowning but lucky for me I could breathe under water. Then I remembered the others. I tried to channel my powers back into order but nothing happed. I was hopeless. I couldn't see a thing then Bam! We hit the ground.

Once the water splashed to the ground I realized I was the only one standing on my feet. Grover was 10 yards to my right and the chariot was on its side 20 yards to my left. Stacy lay on her belly near the front seat. Nancy was on her back sprawled on the floor near the back of the chariot and Annabeth had been thrown from the chariot and land next to a tree lying on her side, her wet hair covering her face. No one moved so I just stood there for a second.

"What the hell happened!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to find Thalia standing with her Hunters looking around.

Spotting me standing there she said "I thought I'd find you here"

"What do you mean" I said. I realized those were the first words I had spoken from the accident.

"After I saw strange fireworks going off in the sky I knew something was up. But once I saw a huge funnel of water in the sky and an empty river bank it kind of gave away you were going to land here."

Her tone of voice was sarcastic and I realized I missed my cousin. She looked around and saw my unconscious team mates.

"Girls, build camp here for the night and help these campers out."

I could tell the hunters didn't like Thalia's command but they did as they were told.

"Percy, come inside and you can tell me what happened while we nurse the others back to health" Thalia said.

But I took one step forward and my legs gave out causing me to land on my knees.

"Percy?" my cousin ran to my aid. I suddenly didn't feel well. My body ached and head throbbed again. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Thalia telling the others to get her Ambrosia.


	21. I think you should learn the same lesson

**Nancy's POV**

I woke up on a military style bed with a headache and a bandage around my left forearm. My vision at first was blurry but soon adjusted so I looked at my surroundings. I was in a tent the size of a room. To my right was a small table with a glass of something that looked like apple juice. I took the glass and drank from it then soon withdrew from the taste. This wasn't apple juice; it's that drink that half-bloods drink to get better. Ugh what's it called…oh I don't know. I gave up thinking and sat up in my bed. My head spun around and I blinked hard a couple of times before it stopped. Slowly I got out of bed and stood up. My legs felt like jelly and my back hurt. I walked forward ignoring the pain in my head and stepped outside to see what was going on.

The first thing I heard was yelling from the tent next to mine. I tiptoed over crouched low to peek through the crack in the tent door. I saw two figures inside a dimly lit room.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Percy screamed at Annabeth.

"I told you it was for the quest!" she screamed back at him.

"But you out of all people Annabeth! I can't believe-"

"Stacy told me to do it. That it was the only way and it worked Percy. We got the chariot"

"How the hell does messing with my feeling make a stupid chariot pop up out of nowhere, huh?"

Annabeth paused for a second then sniffed. She was crying and by the look on Percy's face he was clearly upset and hurt. Annabeth shifted and moved away turning her back to him looking down at the floor.

"I told you, Percy. Nike cast a spell on that closet causing no one to see it unless someone felt pain of some sort-"

"So why did you pick me"

"Because she knew that you liked me and if we weren't together anymore or something then you would feel hurt and pain and we would be able to get the chariot and shield. It was the perfect plan, Percy"

"Perfect plan" Percy spat in disgust. "Well your right it worked. My world is shattered in piece's so what now, Annabeth? What comes next in that _perfect plan_ of yours" The last sentence he raised his voice in anger.

Annabeth turned to face him again." I-I thought you would understand once I told you and-"

"And what if I don't understand, Annabeth? In fact I _don't_ understand"

"Percy-"

"No! How can I trust you again? You used me-"

"It was the only way I-"

"Don't give me that crap! There are other ways"

"Percy I'm sorry"

Percy moved toward the table in the corner of the room. His shaky hands rubbed the back of his neck. A few seconds of silence and Annabeth breaks the tension.

"Your being over dramatic about this"

Percy whipped around with such fury and throw and glass of water off the table and onto the floor.

"I'm being dramatic! I'M BEING DRAMATIC!" he screamed "Says the person who got all mad just because another girl and I fell inside a damn closet"

"She likes you, Percy! And again it was too-"

"Hurt me..." Percy finished her sentence. He stared at her for a long time. His eyes looked even brighter green when tears threaten to come out.

"Percy" she whispered his name and took a step toward him. To my surprise he let her come close to him. Annabeth paced her hands on his chest and he held onto her arms. It was silent for a long time while they just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again.

Percy, who didn't respond, just started at her.

"I love you, Perseus Jackson"

It was silent and Annabeth waited for him to tell her he loved her back but he just stared at her. She gasped and held her breath once she realized he wasn't going to say anything.

"You know," Percy finally spoke "you really don't realize how much you love someone until their gone…that's something I've learned…."

Then letting go of her he finished by saying "and I think you should learn the same lesson"

With that he lightly pushed Annabeth away from him and walked toward the door. I barely had enough time to hide behind a near by bush, he walked so fast. I heard weeping for the tent by Annabeth but I didn't dear spy on her anymore. Right now I should feel happy, like Stacy said. Percy didn't want Annabeth anymore since she hurt him and that means he could possibly start liking me. But at that moment I didn't feel lie celebrating I felt…guilty. Percy really loved Annabeth and now look what I've done. I need to set things right and start looking out for other people besides myself.


	22. I'm sorry

**Percy's POV**

The next morning I woke up angry. I was mad about everything! Mad about the fact my head hurt in the morning, about the how hungry I was, about the stupid chariot braking, about the hunter's giving me ugly looks just because I was a guy, about how I couldn't go back to camp, and especially mad about Annabeth lying to me. But to be honest…I missed her too.

Last night we had a huge fight, something we haven't had in a really long time. I don't know why I acted like that to her but I did. I mean if she thinks braking up with me for no damn reason was a joke, I don't think it's funny. She said she did it to find the chariot but still why should I be the one to be taken advantage of just because I have feelings.

Whatever, I thought. I was walking over to Grover's tent when Thalia called my name.

"Percy"

I turned around to find her coming out of another tent.

"What's up?" I say

"I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"Just walk with me" she turned on her heel and started up a hill. I didn't know what she wanted but I followed. We walked about a 100 yards in silence until I spoke up.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

The look on her face told me it wasn't good.

"It's about the Aphrodite girl"

"Stacy? What about her?"

"She's not doing well, Percy" Thalia said with a grim look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I know I've never been close to Stacy but I didn't want anything to happen to her. Not with that kind of prophecy Nancy got.

"When she fell she hit her head pretty bad on the ground and it looks like one of those fireballs knocked her hard in the stomach so she has burns"

"Where is she?"

"Down in the infirmary with my hunters tending to her"

"Okay thanks" I said as I started down the hill.

"Percy, wait! That's not the only thing I wanted to talk about"

I paused then slowly turned around to face her.

"What else?"

She took a second to reply and shifted her weight onto her other leg.

"It's Annabeth" Thalia said sadly.

Oh no! I thought. Great she knows about the fight. I didn't feel like dealing with it so I turned my heel and said "It was for the best"

"No Percy, your wrong" She spun me back around and stared me down with those bright blue eyes.

"I know you and Annabeth. You've both been together for a long time now and it seems stupid to throw it all away just because of something stupid"

I didn't like how she was talking to me. I mean what did she know!

"Well if you know us well then tell me why Annabeth being the daughter of Athena did something so stupid huh?"

"Percy you need to understand-"

"I don't need to understand anything! I know enough to tell if someone loves me or not"

"But Annabeth was only trying to help get the chariot"

"Oh so hurting me wasn't that big of deal huh? Nice to know where my feelings place under things that are important" With that I ran back down the hill before Thalia could say anything.

I was more frustrated then ever before. What did people what from me? My mind was so distracted that I didn't stop at camp, I kept running. I don't know how far I ran but I didn't stop until I found the coast line. I took off my shoes and stepped into the water. The waves lapped over my ankles and I took a deep breath. I couldn't fight the urge so I took off my shirt and jumped in. I dove into the water and keep swimming downward until I didn't want to go any further. I needed to escape, but from what…I don't know?

Two dolphins swim by so I decided to tag along. I grabbed onto one of the creatures fins and it took me for a ride. This was amazing. I felt free again. The water was cool and felt great. I popped back up to the surface in a huge jump. I flew into the air and spun around then fell back into the water. After I did a few more back flips out of the water I decided to slow down and float on my back. Humming to myself I didn't notice someone approaching the beach. It wasn't until they stepped into the water I felt them near me. I turned with a jump and saw Nancy standing with the water at her knees, shivering.

I didn't say anything at first which surprised me because normally I would have yelled at her demanding why she was here.

"Hey" Nancy called out.

"Hey"

She stepped further in until the water barley touched her shorts.

"It's kind of cold. Why aren't you shivering?" she asked.

"I'm the son of Poseidon; the water feels fine to me"

"Oh yeah"

There was an awkward silence filled with the waves crashing onto the beach. This was weird because we were away from camp. I didn't like Nancy being here so I thought maybe if I ignored her she would go away. I flopped back into the Ocean and began to swim. When I returned to the surface I did a full (that's when you twist and flip in the air at the same time) in the air and came back down in a dive.

"Whoa…you're pretty good" Nancy said.

I shrugged my shoulders. I don't know why she hadn't left yet. She stood there for a second then stated why she was here.

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Like what"

"Well I kind of heard you and Annabeth fighting last night and-"

"Oh my gods, how does everyone know that? Don't I get any privacy around here jeez people" I didn't realize I shouted that out loud.

Nancy stood there shocked at my out burst then slowly narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get mad at me just because you were having a really load conversation" she yelled back at me.

"I don't want to be on this question anymore then you do"

"Why can't you just mind your own business" I screamed at her.

"You know what! I don't even know why I bothered" she turned around a started toward the shore.

"Were you in on it to? I bet you know what there stupid plan was! Why the hell do you people want to mess with me?"

"I didn't know anything just like you Percy."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm not!"

I turned away from her. I didn't know what to think.

"Look what I was tying to say was we need to stay together on this quest and we can't afford having problems with you or Annabeth. You two are the strongest demigods on this quest and if were going to finish it were going to need to two to work together."

I stayed silent so she went on.

"I just want this stupid thing to be over with and now that we have the chariot and shield were almost done."

I realized what Nancy was saying. She was forced on the quest her first week into camp and had to face her mother for the first time and it wasn't a great experience. I walked back to shore and grabbed my things. I looked up and saw Nancy was blushing. I laughed and put my shirt back on.

"I'm sorry"

She looked up surprised at what I said.

"It's okay. Me too"

That night we decided to have a meeting. Stacy was walking around now but she still didn't look that well.

"Okay so how are we getting this chariot fixed and to Olympus?" Grover asked.

"The damage is a great deal" Stacy said.

"Do you think we could fix it?" I asked.

"Maybe not us but….we know people who can" said Annabeth.

"Yeah the Hephaestus cabin"

"But how do we get back to camp with a broken chariot?" Nancy asked.

"Maybe I can give you a lift" Thalia said.

"How"

"Remember those statues at Hover Dam we rode to California that winter, Percy?"

"Yeah but there not here" I said.

"I can still call them and they can help but we'll have to wait until night time so no one would notice were flying"

"That's sounds like a good plan" Annabeth agreed.

"Okay then meet me back here at eight"

**Will there plan work or will someone try to get in the way again? Read and REVIEW!**


	23. I didn't want to be there

**Annabeth's POV**

It was early morning by the time we reached Camp Half-Blood. Stacy wasn't doing well. Her face was pale and her stomach, where the fireball hit started turning green. I didn't know why it was doing that but I had a feeling that that ball didn't just hold fire. The Apollo kids took her the wing while Chiron came over to talk to us.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you all this early. Is your quest over?"

"No we just came for a pit stop and…help" Percy said.

My heart sank. I hadn't heard Percy's voice the night we fought. He hasn't looked at me or tried to communicate with me at all. I missed him.

"I think you should get settled down first," Chiron said "Dinner will start in a few minutes. I'll have some of the camper take care of Stacy but after dinner we will call a meeting and you will tell me what happened on your quest"

He walked away but stopped and turned around to face us again. "Nancy, I almost forgot. I have something to tell you. Come with to the Big House"

Nancy looked shocked for a moment then stared forward and followed Chiron.

It was silent for a moment then Thalia spoke up.

"Do you know what Chiron needed to tell Nancy?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Thalia?" someone said from behind Grover. We all turned to see the Stoll brothers walking towards us.

"Wow long time no see" Travis laughed.

"Yea how've you been?"

"Good, just pulling pranks on people" Conner said with a mischievous smile.

"Want in?"

"Totally!" she said and ran off with the two campers.

Then before we could comment Juniper came running up to Grover and tackled him into a hug.

"Grover! I missed you. You came back" she said and kissed him. Grover's cheeks flushed and he replied "of course I came back"

"But that prophecy! Ugh! I was scared that you would…would…"  
she faltered. "I'm just glad your back"

Both of them walked of toward the forest together holding hands. I don't why but I felt annoyed by Junipers presences and was glad both of them were gone. But I thought to soon because now it was just me and Percy standing together in the middle of Half-Blood Hill.

It was silent and awkward. No one said a thing and I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I just stood there staring at my shoes. I didn't know if I should say something I mean, what would I say. I wanted so much for him to say something, anything, but nothing happened. After awhile he shifted and spoke "I'm going to the Arena". And with that he left me there standing on that hill…alone.

At dinner I was quite and didn't eat much. Everyone kept asking me what was wrong but I just said I was tired. I left dinner early and stayed in my cabin until Grover was sent to get me for the meeting. Everyone was centered around a ping-pong table with Chiron in the middle. I sat next Nancy because it was the only seat not taken. She sat next to Grover who was next Percy. I noticed he looked at me when I walked in. His green eyes shinned bright…and looked hurt. I looked away scared of any communicated that happened between us, if there was any.

"Okay now we need to discuss what happened on the Quest. Nancy?" He turned toward her and nodded.

She told them how she had a dream to go and look in Miami and how they fought Procrustes. Then how we went into the Labyrinth to search for Nike and how we found her and her studio then it exploding into flames and Nike escaping then about us fighting the Hydra and Rachel Dare coming to tell Percy something.

"That's where Miss. Dare went" Chiron said looking at Rachel who laughed nervously.

"What did she tell you Percy?"

Percy looked up and around like he wasn't part of the conversation and was thinking about something else.

"Huh?" he said. Chiron repeated his question.

"Oh umm…she showed me another umm well not really a prophecy more like a…vision" He paused. Chiron continued to look at him.

"And" he pushed on.

"And… it told me where to find the chariot: Olympus. So we checked Olympus but we didn't find the chariot but Nike and…" he stopped. Everyone was quite but Percy didn't go on. I knew why too. Next came mine and Stacy's plan. I looked at Percy. He faced diagonally looking down. He looked at if he was shutting his mouth tight in anger but his eyes looked like he were about to cry as if he were hurt. Chiron knew he wasn't going to say anymore so he turned to Grover. Grover continued the story.

"And Stacy and Annabeth came up with a plan to get the chariot"

I wanted to strangle Grover. Why did he mention my name? Now everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. It felt dry and a lump was starting to form in my throat. I choked it down and took a deep breath.

"Stacy and I figured out that the chariot had a spell on it so something had to happen in order for you to see it." I paused, my heart beating fast and face turning red.

"Anyway um we got the chariot and was about to take off with it when Nike caught us" Nancy said, saving me from embarrassment. I was grateful because I didn't feel like talking anymore. I didn't want to be there.

"She attacked us and that's why Stacy got hurt. The chariot wouldn't fly anymore so we began to fall but Percy saved us using his powers to slow the fall but it was too late, the chariot was broken. Then we met up with the hunters and we came here hoping the Hephaestus cabin could repair the chariot."

I looked up my cheeks turning back to its normal color but that was a mistake. The other campers were giving me and Percy skeptical looks back and forth. I looked back down at my lap.

"Stacy isn't doing well" said Dan from the Apollo cabin. "Her condition is server and I don't think we could help her for long"

The news hung over us like the weight of the sky.

"My Prophecy" Nancy whispered. Everyone was quite, thinking. Could Stacy be the one that dies in Nancy's prophecy?

"I could try and repair the chariot. I will have the whole cabin help and anyone who wants to help can come too" Abel from the Hephaestus cabin said giving hope to everyone.

"Good. The chariot will be transported to your forges" Chiron said "Now I think everyone should rest and Nancy will talk to the others about what to do next tomorrow. But for now everyone to you cabins" Chiron and everyone got up and left the room.

**What will happen to Stacy and the Chariot? But more importantly what will happen to Percy and Annabeth? Read and REVIEW!**


End file.
